Little Story
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: Persiapan udah selesai. Dan acara merit pun dimulai. Bisa jadi gimanakah nasib acara merit sasusaku kalo ada campur tangan akatsuki? part 2 or chapter 9 updated! WARNING: GAJE-NESS, SUPER-OOC, KELEWAT LEBAY! RnR?
1. Pertemuan kembali dua insan

I'm so sorry, kalo character Sasuke di fict ini kurang keren.. kalo Juugo jadi penganut aliran sesat.. kalo Sasori jadi kurang narsis.. kalo Tobi kurang autis.. kalo Deidara kurang un un-nya.. kalo Pein sama Konan kurang mbojo-nya.. kalo Kakuzu kurang pelitnya.. Kalo Hidan kurang alimnya.. kalo Suigetsu kurang malesnya.. kalo Kisame jadi lupa lautan(wuapaahh??).. kaloooo..........-.-

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Oom Masashi Kishimoto selaku pencipta anime/manga fav saiiah en mi sebagai pengarang resmi fict yang tidak resmi ini

Genre : Romance Humor

Rate : K+

Ehm...author akui kalo sebenernya di fict ini ga ada unsur romantisnya sama sekali(geblek!!T-T)..terus kenapa genre-nya bs jadi romance humor?? Ga tau juga kenapa bisa gitu. Udah takdirnya jaja kali. Yah...baca aja deh!! Jangan lupa review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Little Story

-

Once upon a time... saat Sasuke lagi asik memandangi pohon sakura tinggi yang tunas eh.. bijinya (maap, author kagak ngerti pohon sakura tuh nanemnya pake bijinya, tunasnya, apa malah batangnya. Harap maklum...^^) baru aja ditanem Zetsu di halaman markas akatsuki 2 hari yang lalu(kok tumbuhnya cepet banget??). Waktu itu Sasuke udah bergabung bersama anggota akatsuki yang lain(disini ga ada taka. Anggap aja taka bangkrut gara-gara ngutang trus diporotin sama Kakuzu). Ooh... indahnya pohon sakura dimusim dingin..(heee...?? A/N: latarnya emang pas musim dingin).

"Akuu... dingin dingin begini..." kata Sasuke sambil terus memandangi pohon sakura. "Ngapain ya keluar markas cuma buat ngeliatin pohon sakura yang gundul kayak gitu??"

...

sunyi...

"Tapi.. jujur, aku rindu padanya.. sudah 3 tahun lamanya. Seperti apa wajahnya sekarang? Pasti.. tambah cantik!! Lebih cantik dari Karin, Konan, Deidara, apalagi Suigetsu!!(???)(tanda-tanda apakah Sasuke homo?? Oh TIDAKK!!!-author digaplok sendal jepit ama Sasuke + fans-nya-) Pasti.. lebih seksi dari Tsunade!! Yang lebih pasti, dia... pasti tetap akan seindah bunga sakura yang mekar dimusim semi(sooo sweeet..*_*..author mau kok dibilang gitu ama Sasuke!!!XD)"

Sasuke merindukan Sakura. Ya, sudah pasti. Dan Karin yang sedaritadi mengintip darijauh harus bisa menahan sakit hatinya. Ketika hatinya sudah agak tenang, ia buatkan teh hangat dan mengantarkannya pada Sasuke. Tapi saat langkahnya tinggal sedikit lagi..

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke terpaku. Kaget tapi bahagia begitu melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat itu. Cangkir teh yang dibawa Karin terjatuh. Pecah.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura..."

"Sasukeee..."

"Sakuraaaaa..."

"Ah...cukup manggil-manggilnya.." Sakura berlari memeluk Sasuke dan mendesis.. "Ugh.."

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?" bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Badanmu dingin sekali.. Musim dingin begini... kamu ini ngapain diluar kayak gini? Apa nanti nggak sakit?"

"Hnn..." Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"KENAPA KETAWA GITU SIH?!"

"Gak papa.. aku cuma pengen ngeliatin pohon sakura disebelahku ini.. eh, ternyata orangnya bener-bener dateng.."

Sasuke memandangi Sakura dengan serius. Memandang sangat dalam sedalam sumur yang dibuat dgn penggalian 24 jam nonstop oleh mesin bor yang panjangnya aja udah 10 km(???).

"Sakura-chan... ternyata sekarang berbeda sekali. Lebih cantik dari Karin ama Konan... lebih seksi dari Tsunade.. tapi tetap seindah pohon sakura.."

"Maksudmu pohon sakura yang ini?!" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk pohon sakura yang ditanam Zetsu. Sungguh hancur wujud pohon sakura yang satu ini. Udah gundul, kurus lagi. Udah kayak pohon sakura yang kekurangan gizi atawa gizi buruk. Sakura langsung sweatdrop.

"Ya jelas bukanlah!! Yang kayak gini nggak pantes disebut sebagai POHON SAKURAA..!!" jelas Sasuke. "Kamu itu... seindah pohon sakura lain yang sedang mekar di musim semi"

Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyakitkan bagi Karin. Seketika itu juga ia berlari masuk markas sambil menangis. Tapi sadisnya, antara Sasuke dan Sakura tetep ga ada yang sadar kalo daritadi ada Karin(sabar ya neng...).

Di markas, tepatnya dikamar Karin, Karin masih menangis..

"Hiks...Sasuke-kun kejam.."

"Suara siapa tuh, un? Kayaknya ada yang nangis, un.." kata Deidara yang barusan aja mendengar suara tangis Karin. Saat itu dia lagi kumpul-kumpul diruang rapat alias nonton tipi together eh... bareng-bareng sama yang lain.

"Itu suara Karin kan..?!" lanjut Juugo nyoba-nyoba nebak.

"Kita liat nyok!!" ajak Suigetsu sambil melangkah ke kamar Karin. Diikuti Deidara dan Juugo.

Di dalam kamar....

"Karin-chan... kenapa nangis, un?" tanya Deidara sok peduli.

"Hiks... hiks... Sasuke-kun.." jawab Karin sambil terisak.

"Pasti ditolak, ya? Udah deh... sesering apapun kamu berusaha buat bikin dia suka sama kamu.. itu percuma aja! Bukan takdirnya kamu sama Sasuke bersatu. Gue aja kagak setuju apalagi Dewa Jashin" Juugo mencoba menenangkan Karin(disini, Juugo juga sebagai pengikut aliran sesat Dewa Jashin. Mungkin meditasi bisa ngebantu dia menekan nafsu membunuhnya kali! :D).

"HUAA....." Karin malah tambah frustasi(ya iyalah.. orang nenanginnya aja kayak gitu! Malah berasa kaya hinaan).

"Yah... kalo kayak gini sih, malah kayak lagunya Olga Syetengahcowoksetengahcewek(bagi orang yang dimaksud, mohon jgn tersyinggung).. yang judulnya Hantu!" cercah Suigetsu.

"Ayo nyanyi Suigetsu-senpai!! Ayo ayo..." sahut Tobi yang datang tanpa diundang.

"Okeh..." Suigetsu mengambil sebuah gitar yang entah darimana datangnya dan langsung menyanyi, "Hancur hancur hancur hatiku... hancur hatiku.. hatiku hancur!!! Hancur hancur hancur hatimu... hancur hatimu... KACIAN DEH LUU!!!"

"Wah.. very good, senpai!! Kayaknya bisa langsung rekaman deh!" puji Tobi berlebihan. Dia merasa suara Suigetsu merdu, padahal yang lain aja langsung tutup kuping erat-erat demi mengamankan gendang telinga mereka yang 99% bisa pecah gara-gara ndengerin Suigetsu nyanyi(berarti gendang telinganya Tobi udah pecah dong!).

"Ohya...??" Suigetsu GR!!

"HUaaa...hhaa...hiks...hiks..." Karin menangis lagi. "Kenapa kalian semua jahat sekali!! Bukannya ngehibur malah bikin tambah frustasi!! Apakah kalian sebegitu bencinya sama aku?! Emangnya apa salahku...?!"

"Banyak bangeet sih... saking banyaknya sampe lupa" jawab yang lain serentak, minus Deidara dan Juugo.

"Hiks...hiks..." Juugo ikut menangis.. entah karna kasihan atau apalah.

"HEII... siapa yang naroh bawang putih sebanyak ini disini?! Mataku periiihh..."

"Hihihi..." Deidara nyengir karena triknya berhasil membuat Juugo menangis.

"Senpai bener-bener usil!" ujar Tobi berbisik-bisik.

"Biarin aja. Lagian siapa suruh jadi orang bego, daritadi ditaroh situ eh... nggak nyadar-nyadar!" balas Deidara terkikih-kikih.

Tiba-tiba Konan datang, "Ada yang liat potongan bawang putihku?"

"Ini..." serah Juugo.

"Lho..? Kenapa bisa ada di kamu? Kamu nyolong ya? Dasar anggota baru nggak tau diuntung!! Pokoknya hari ini kamu nggak akan dapet jatah makaaaaan...!!" kutuk Konan seraya berlalu.

"UAAAPAAAAAA....???" Juugo shock berat.

Akhirnya, orang-orang yang ada di dalem kamarnya Karin pada keluar semua + pada balik ke ruang rapat. NONTON TIPI LAGI. Atau bisa juga gara-gara diusir sama Karin :D

-tbc-

Ditunggu reviewnya!!! HWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA…. XD


	2. Sakura gabung ke Akatsuki?

Yohoo... chappie 2!!! Ahahay.... senangnya punya panpic!! XD Agak kelewat lebay yah?? Tapi punya fanfict adalah salah satu ambisiku, HUAHAHAHAH – ketawa setan -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Entah kenapa, hak milik atas Naruto belum berhasil kurebut! AWAS KAU KISHIMOTO MASASHI!!! SHANNAROOO!!

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : Sasuke U./Sakura H.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chap :

Jujur, aku rindu padanya.. sudah 3 tahun lamanya. Seperti apa wajahnya sekarang?' Sasuke merindukan Sakura. Ya, sudah pasti. Dan disaat gadis itu datang, seseorang patah hati. Ga usah dikasih tau pasti juga udah pada tau, cewek lebay yang tak tau diri, Karin – digaplok sendal jepit murahan yang dibeli Karin dipasar loak -.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sementara diluar, ditempat Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih aja pelukan daritadi.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Hmmm..."

"Kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya Sasuke. Pembicaraan mulai serius.

"Aku kaburr...dan..."

"Dan??"

"Ya"

"Dan apa?"

"Dan karena aku merindukanmu..."

Pelukan mereka jadi semakin erat(ehemm...ehemm....author keselek buah duren neh. Wadouw...nyangkutnya parah!!! EHEM..EHMMM...HEM..HEM!!!-akatsuki cuma ngetawain- kurang asem!!).

"Sasuke...boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya Sakura genit.

"Bolehh... apa pun..."

"Tolong jaga aku..."

"Eh-?"

"Sekarang aku ini ninja pelarian. Gara-gara kemarin aku nggak sengaja ngerusakin patung Minato Namikaze alias Yondaime Hokage(whot the hell??). Naruto ngamuk.. dia ngeluarin kekuatan kyuubi buat mbunuh aku... Tsunade marah besar... Shinobi yang lainnya juga"(author akui, ini satu-2 hal yang ga penting! Kalo rusak kan bisa dibikin lagi. Ya nggak???)

"Agak susah sih... tapi gak papa.... asalkan buat kamu, aku relaaa" kata Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

"Baguslah..."

"Hei.." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng Sakura. "Ayo masuk ke dalam! Disini dingin sekali kan?"

"Yaa... lebih dingin dari badanmu..."

Kemudian pasangan yang baru dipertemukan kembali itu sudah berada didalam markas. Di ruang rapat alias ruang keluarga(???), mereka semua berkumpul. Ada Pein sang ketua, Juugo, Suigetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Itachi, dan Kisame yang pada sibuk nonton spongebob di tipi.

"HEII..." kata Sasori tiba-tiba. Matanya langsung bling-bling begitu ngeliat Sakura yang beautipul ituh. "Who is she?? Sasuke, nyolong darimana lo bisa mbawa cewek secantik itu??"

"Ah.. ini Sakura. Sahabat kecilku. Ia kesini pengen bergabung bersama kita" jelas Sasuke.

"Ehem..." Pein memotong pembicaraan. "Mau gabung di akatsuki, ya?"

"I...iya" jawab Sakura gugup.

"Boleh.. biar elo jadi partnernya si Zetsu!! hehe..." kata Pein lagi sambil ngikik dengan kejamnya. "Aduh...aduh.. mulut gue kram.. piercing gue!! Akh...PIERCING GUE KARATAN!!! NYANGKUT!! SERETT!!" -yang lainnya udah pada ngutuk si ketua. Surukin, kualat kan! Cewek cantik gitu kok dipasangin ama kurungan??-

"WHAT...?!" Sasuke ternyata ga terima sama keputusan ketuanya itu. "Ga bisa dong! Masa harus sama Zetsu?! Aku mau dia jadi partnerku. Biar si Suigetsu aja sono yang jadi partnernya Zetsu!"

"EH...enak aja!! Amit-amit jabang bayi!! Mendingan gue punya utang sama si Kakuzu seumur idup daripada harus jadi partnernya Zetsu" protes Suigetsu.

'TUK!!' diluar, somewhere in the world yang jelas masih kawasan markas organisasi nista akatsuki, Zetsu kejatuhan buah kepala eh.. kelapa. Padahal disana sama sekali ga ada tuh yang namanya pu'un kelapa. Aneh... Dan seketika itu juga, Zetsu langsung jadi bad feeling. Mungkin berasa lagi diomongin kali yee??

"Sasuke-san..." Tobi angkat tangan(maksudnya pengen ngomong, bukannya mau ditangkep sama polisi). "Kenapa harus Sasuke-san yang jadi partnernya Sakura-chan? Tobi anak baik kan sebenernya juga mau kalo punya partner kayak Sakura-chan"

"Iya iya" tambah anggota akatsuki yang lainnya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Lalu menjawab, "Karena aku udah janji bakalan selalu ngejagain dia".

"UUU.... sooo sweeeet..." anggota akatsuki yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk, minus Pein. "Kayaknya bakalan ada pasangan yang baru nih.. Gak cuma Konan-chan ama Pein-sama aja pasangannya!"

"Hiks.... hiks..." lagi-lagi Juugo menangis. Mungkin karena terharu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia marah-marah. "HEII... siapa lagi neh yang naroh bawang putih dideket muke guee..???!!"

"Okeh... kalo gitu partner Sasuke bakalan diganti jadi sama Sakura-chan. Lalu Suigetsu berpasangan sama Karin. Dan yang jadi partner Zetsu adalah kamu, JUUGO!!" perintah Pein bijax.

"Yess..." Sasuke seneng.

'YEA!!!!' sorak Sakura dalem ati.

"Kenapa aku harus berpasangan sama cewek nyebelin itu??" Suigetsu ga terima.

"Aku nggak mau jadi partnernya Zetsu" timpal Juugo sambil nangis(kali ini nangis beneran. Bukan karna ada bawang putihnyah).

"Apapun keputusanku... minumnya teh botol sosro!! Eh, maksudku kalian harus bisa nerima" kata Pein lagi. Suigetsu dengan malang meratapi nasibnya. Sasuke masih bersorak-sorai. Sementara Juugo akhirnya dengan ikhlas menerima titah Pein yang menurutnya sangatlah berat itu.

Kemudian semuanya saling memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Ninja pelarian dari Konoha. Kesalahan terbesarku adalah menghancurkan patung Namikaze Minato yang tidak salah berarti benar adalah Hokage 4. Suka warna merah. Suka ikat rambut. Suka dandan. Suka shopping. Suka nyemil. Suka Sasuke..."

"Ehem-ehemm...." anggota akatsuki yang lain pada keselek(???).

Kemudian giliran Tobi, "Tobi anak baik. Partner Deidara-senpai yang amat baik tapi masih tetep lebih baik Tobi daripada Deidara-senpai. Suka menari dan menyanyi. Anak autis di akatsuki(NGAKUU!!!haha...XD)"

Dilanjutkan oleh Sasori, "Gue Sasori no Danna yang terkenal sebagai ninja pelarian dari Sunagakure. Partner Deidara sebelum Tobi. Anggota akatsuki yang paling keren, ganteng, baik, dermawan, dan yang paling perfect diantara anggota akatsuki yang lain. Masih single(???)"

Lalu giliran Deidara, "Gue Deidara, un! Suka maen tanah liat, un. Usil, un. Kalo ngomong sukanya pake an-un-an-un, un. Sekian, un. Dan satu lagi... SENI ITU ADALAH LEDAKAN!!! ART IS BLOW UP!!! un...KATSU!!"

'DUAARR!!' (???)

Next.. Kakuzu, "Aku Kakuzu. Hobi ngumpulin duit sebanyak-banyaknya. Pokoknya sebanyak-banyaknya.. SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA!!! Posisi di akatsuki sebagai bendahara dan partner Hidan. Hobiku yang lain, ngejait apa aja yang gue liat. Motto, UANG ADALAH SEGALA-GALANYA!!! Hidup untuk uang!! Hahahaha.....(setan-setan langsung pada ngamuk denger ketawanya Kakuzu)"

Disambung oleh utusan DJ alias Dewa Jashin, "Gue Hidan, utusan Dewa Jashin. Anak haram(???) yang ke-1 dari 1 bersaodara dari pasangan Pak Pesugihanto dan Bu Ngipriwati. Selalu setia pada Dewa Jashin"

"Gue Suigetsu"

"Juugo. Murid pertama-satu-satunya dan yang terakhir- Hidan-sensei. Hidup Dewa Jashin" -sambil terisak-

Si ikan hiu selanjutnya yang dapet giliran, "Gua Kisame Hoshigaki. Punya pedang gede nan berat, Samehada. Partner Itachi-senpai. Gue manusia ikan hiu. Bapak gue adalah seorang shinobi guanteng(GANGGUAN TENGGOROKAN!! Hoek..hoek..XD sebenernya bukan itu yang dimaksud!) yang diculik dan dicabuli(???) oleh Ratu Hiu Bawah Laut dan akhirnya gue-lah yang jadi anak haramnya"

And the last, ITACHI NII-SAN!!! "Hnnn......(cuma ituw??)"

"Ah.......ini Itachi-san kan? Kok masih idup?" Sakura heran. "Bukannya katanya udah mati waktu ngelawan Sasuke yahh??"

"Nii-san... diidupin lagi pake jurus MATISURI NO JUTSU-nya Zetsu gara-gara Kisame nggak rela harus kehilangan partnernya plus gue merasa bersalah udah ngebunuh dia. Makanya gue paksa Zetsu ngidupin dia lagi" jelas Sasuke.

"Oh" Sakura meng-oh.

En... buat penutupnya, giliran Pein & Konan(yang baru dateng dari dapur) yang memperkenalkan diri. "Gue Pein. Posisi Ketua. Partner plus pacarnya Konan. Keahlian Rinnegan. Hobi pake piercing-piercing yang banyak biar keren. Dan satu lagi yang penting, pasal 1 ayat 1 Undang-Undang Akatsuki, 'Dilarang mendekati apalagi menyentuh Konan. Hukuman bagi yang melanggar yaitu di-rinnegan ama Pein ampe mampus'" -menahan rasa kram dimulutnya yg kebanyakan pake piercing. Ketua bodoh, mending ga usah pake piercing kalo cuma bisa nyiksa diri sendiri. Toh, muke lo juga kagak berubah. Tetep segitu aja! Nggak ada kerennya sama sekali-

"Gue Konan. Salam kenal. I love Origami but Pein is number one!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN....WELCOME TO AKATSUKI!!!"

-tbc-

Huah…. Sebenernya fict gaje ini udah selese daridulu, tapi baru diaplot sekarang. Dan kali ini juga baru diapdet chap 2-nya!! Hamba jarang buka internet, tuan-nyonya pembaca! Gomen kalo ada yang salah dan absolutely, fict ini gajelas abis!! XD


	3. Rencana Mengambil Hati Sasuke

Chappie 3-nya udah apdett nih!! Makasih buat semua yang masih sempet baca en nge-review fict saya ini. Makasihh... makasihhh sekaliiii.... tapi sorry ya, chap kali ini lebih mengutamakan si Karin (sebisanya akan saya bikin dia tersiksa!!! WHAHAHA :D).

Author : tetep. Kagak ganti. Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : aku tidak akan pernah menyerah! Suatu saat nanti akulah yang akan jadi The Next Disclaimer of Naruto!!!! – disorakin + dilemparin tomat busuk ama Masashi Kishimoto –

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rate : K+

Pairing : Sasuke U./Sakura H.

Ga perlu lagi ada basa-basi, tancap gaaaasss!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chap :

"Ah.. ini Sakura. Sahabat kecilku. Ia kesini pengen bergabung bersama kita" jelas Sasuke.

"Ehem..." Pein memotong pembicaraan. "Mau gabung di akatsuki, ya?"

"I...iya" jawab Sakura gugup.

"SAKURA-CHAN....WELCOME TO AKATSUKI!!!"

-

Little Story

-

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Dia mikir sejenak. "Beteweh, Karin kok ga ada yah?"

"Lagi ngambek!! Gak mau keluar kamar noh!" jelas Suigetsu. "Suara tangisannya aja masih kedengeran"

Sementara dikamar, ternyata Karin daritadi mengintip daridalam. Memperhatikan si Sakura dengan seksama(bahkan ampe egak kedipkedip. Melek teruz O_O). Urusan suara tangisannya, dia udah nyetel rekaman suara tangisannya(??? waguw tenan! :D) yang bila terdengar itu bak suara ikan paus yang MENGGELEGARR!!! Yang lain masih pada asyik ngobrol, dia sibuk bikin rencana aneh nan gak masuk akal. Kayak gimana rencananyah?? Mari kita simak(A/N : langsung dipraktekin):

RENCANA MENGAMBIL HATI SASUKE 1

Pas Sasuke lagi tidur dikamarnya plus Sakura juga ga ada—lagi sibuk bereksperimen di dapur, Karin menyusup diam-diam ke dalam kamar Sasuke(Hayo...mau ngapain??! Ooo...ooo...kamu ketahuan!!! hihihi). Lalu duduk di ranjang Sasuke, didekat Sasuke yang lagi terbaring tak sadarkan diri alias tidur(Nggak ngorok tapi). Kemudian menatap Sasuke.. dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Semakin dekat, dan SEMAKIN DEKAAAT!! Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bau jengkol featuring pete plus bau-bau tidak enak lainnya sama dengan bikin dia terbangun dan membuka mata..

"HYAAAA...." Sasuke menjerit. "NENEK LAMPIRR!!! SUKETI!!(sundel bolong yang diperankan alm. Suzanna) SETAN JENGKOL MASEM(???)!!!! NGAPAIN LO KESINI???!!"

"Aduuuh....Sasuke..." bisik Karin genit :P.

Lalu Itachi datang. Disusul Kisame Hoshigaki. Dan 3 makhluk lainnya—Deidara Tobi Sasori—datang. Lalu tiba-tiba Pein menyusul dan mendahului. Itachi berusaha keras. Konan pun ikut-ikutan dan melampaui jauuuh didepan. Itachi dan Pein makin cepat. Keduanya sudah seperti rival yang sebanding. Sementara Deidara, Tobi, dan Sasori mulai kelelahan. Saat-saat terakhir sebelum mencapai finish.. sedikit lagi.. dikit lagiiii..DIKIT LAGI!! DAN SEDIKIT LAGIII!!! Dan..... oooh... ternyata Sakura yang datang dari dapur menjadi pemenangnya!! Mencapai kamar Sasuke dengan santai tapi justru jadi juara 1!!! (malah kayak pacuan kuda!! XP)

"WHAT'S HAPPEN, SASUKE-SAN??!!" tanya semuanya serempak. Tapi sebenernya semuanya masih pada ngos-ngosan. Karin langsung menjauh dari Sasuke. "KARIIIN...??!! Ngapain lo disini??"

"Aih..." Karin tersenyum kecut(mungkin mukanya abis kesiram air jeruk purut yang masih ijo banget. Makanya kecut). "SAYONARAAA..." - langsung ngacir -

Sasuke yang masih geregetan tak disangka-sangka menitikkan air mata. Takut. Maybe. Tapi Sakura cepet-cepet ngedeketin Sasuke dan berusaha menenangkannya. Yang lain??? Pada pergi.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke....nggak papa.." bisik Sakura yang masih dipeluk-peluk ama Sasuke gara-gara masih takut(segitunya...?? Ck...ck...ck... - author digaplok sendal jepit ama Sasuke -).

"Gile...mimpi apa gue barusan...bangun-bangun tiba-tiba ada setan dideket muka gue!!! Yang kayak gini sih namanya terlalu kejam!! Bahkan lebih kejam dari siksaan genjutsu mangekyou sharingan-nya Nii-san...huwee..."

Karin yang abis kabur berkomentar, "Huh....rencana kali ini gagal"

RENCANA MENGAMBIL HATI SASUKE 2

Karin ama Sakura lagi masak together..(masak bareng-bareng maksudnyah) tapi tanpa ditemani senior mereka, Konan, yang masih asik mbojo ama Pein. Karin sih bikin kue yang bentuknya lumayan lucu(puihh...XP). Bentuknya inisial S—maksudnya Sasuke—tapi berhubung kagak bentuk jadi malah kayak kue ular. Sementara Sakura masak tahu bacem yang kayaknya agak terlalu lembek(???), tapi... jangan tanya rasanya kayak gimana. Dijamin maknyusss!!!(maknyus dari Hongkong?? Kalo kelembekan juga sama aja gak enak!! - digaplok sendal pinky boy ama Sakura -)

"Sasuke...."

Karin menyodorkan kue-kue ularnya yang gak membangkitkan selera itu pada Sasuke. "Ini aku buatkan kue yang enak untukmu..."

"Ah... makasih... Sakura...." Sasuke mencicipi tahu bacem Sakura. "WAH, ENAKK!!!" (adegan dramatis! Sasuke menuji tahu lembeknya Sakura. Dibayar berapa sih, mas??? - author lagi-lagi digaplok sendal jepit pinky boy sama Sakura -)

"Aih...." Karin berbalik menjauh. "Ternyata bukan punya gue yang diambil. Padahal gue udah susah-susah bikin" - sambil nangis - (sabar ya neng...)

"Padahal aku yakin kalo kueku pasti lebih enak. Kan aku kasih gula banyak-banyak biar maniss... coba cicipin ah..." Karin tanpa pikir panjang langsung memakan kue ularnya itu dan... "BUUUEEEK!!! HUUUAAAH....ASIIIIINN!!!" (ternyata yang dimasukin tadi bukan gula tapi garam. Malang nasibmu...)

500 liter air udah dipaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya (ck...ck..ck...) dan dengan terpaksa pula Karin harus rela menginap di Toilet selama seminggu karena perutnya mules.

"Gagal lagi deh..."

RENCANA MENGAMBIL HATI SASUKE 3 (rencana puncak dan yang terakhir...JREEEENG!! backsound by Endang Soekamti-???- yang mainin gitar akustiknya selama beberapa detik)

Rencana besar sedang dipersiapkan Karin didalam kamarnya.

"Pertama... karena Sasuke suka sama cewek macam Sakura itu.. kalo Sakura rambutnya pendek, maka rambutku juga harus pendek.." Karin memotong rambutnya sendiri pake gunting rumput (???). KREK...KREK...KREK... sampai akhirnya jadi pendek kayak rambutnya Sakura(tapi separohnya emang udah dipendekin gara-gara kasus yang serupa!).

"Kalo rambutnya warnanya pink... maka rambutku warnanya juga harus pink!!!" Karin ngegebyur rambutnya pake cat tembok warna pink(???) dan alhasil, jadi mirip kayak rambutnya Sakura(mirip dari hongkong!!)

"Kalo dia penampilannya aneh... maka penampilanku juga harus aneh!!!!(???)" Karin makek kostum ala Sakura plus pake ikat kepala Konoha dicoret.

Lalu dari dalam kamar, Karin menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan Suigetsu(jangan tiru adegan ini dirumah karena bisa menyebabkan retaknya rumah tangga orang-???-).

"Hoi, Sasuke... mau pergi kemana?? Rapi amat. Udah gitu wangi lagi!! Nggak kayak biasanya, kucel"

"Enak aja lo!! Gini-gini gue mau... eeehmm... hhnnn.... ne, nembak Sakura. Gue udah nyuruh dia nunggu gue di deket pohon sakuranya Zetsu yang ancur itu. Rencananya mau gue tembak disana..."

"Yess... sesuai rencana" bisik Karin.

"Wuih.... express banget nembaknya?? Baru juga 3 minggu ketemu lagi, udah mau ditembak aja!!"

"Diem lo!! Btw, gue butuh bantuan lo...." - lanjutannya bisik-bisik -

"Oke...oke... beser deh.. eh, maksud gue beres deh.."

Kemudian Sasuke berangkat dan Suigetsu menghilang entah kemana. Karin menyusup keluar lewat jendela kamarnya(takut kalo ada yang ngeliat dia pake kostum yang gak matching banget kayak gitu!!). Setelah keluar, Karin sempet kehilangan jejak Sasuke tapi untunglah akhirnya ketemu... (tumben nasib lo nggak sial - author digaplok sendal jepit ama Karin -)

"Sasuke..." Karin memanggil Sasuke.

Dia berdiri didepan Sasuke sehingga menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Jangan pergi ke sana. Lebih baik kalo jadian sama aku aja!!! Kita lebih sering ketemu. Lebih sering bareng-bareng. Aku lebih cinta sama kamu daripada dia. Please, jangan kesana.. Disinilah bersamaku"

"MMPFHHH....." Sasuke tertunduk, kayak lagi menahan sesuatu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling jero. Lalu dikeluarkannya secara tiba-tiba, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

"Kok ketawa??!" Karin sweatdrop.

"Ternyata firasatnya Sasuke ngepas banget!! HAHAHAHA...." Sasuke mulai berbicara aneh.

"What do you mean?? Maksud looo....??? Firasat Sasuke...?? Kamu ngemeng epe sih??"

'BUFF' Muncullah Suigetsu. Ternyata Sasuke yang tadi cuma penyamarannya Suigetsu. Yang asli entah kemana. "Ini gue, Suigetsu, partner lo. Bukan Sasuke!!! HAHAHAHA..."

"Kok jadi elo yang ada disini??"

"Tadi Sasuke minta tolong ama gue buat nyuruh gue nyamar jadi dia. Dia punya firasat buruk kalo bakalan ada aral telentang(mati duong!! Nelentang???) eh... maksud gue aral melintang yang bisa ngeganggu acara nembaknya dia. Eh, ternyata gangguannya itu elo!! HAHAHA... lo ngapain sih?? Pake kostum aneh kayak gitu?? Udah kayak orang gila aja!!!"

"Sialan..." Karin sweatdrop. "Entah Sasuke itu punya nasib baik atau sixsence atau apalah... tapi bahkan rencanaku yang inipun juga gagal!!!"

Si Karin pun menghajar Suigetsu karena kesal. Sementara ditempat Sasuke mau nembak Sakura ....

—tbc—

Yayaya…. Sekian dulu. Bagi yang pengen tau kelanjutannya, jangan lupa review! Review! WAKAKAKA…. Semua yang ga nge-review harus bayar denda ke saya – maksa! –

Oia, bagi yang menanti bagian romance-nya SasuSaku, kemungkinan ada di chapter selanjutnya. Tapi kalo chapter 4-nya sama sekali ga romantis—daku tak ahli.. Hahaha—dan kalian merasa tidak puas, jangan frustasi trus bunuh diri ya! Q males ngurusinnya kalo sampe beneran ada yang frustasi ato malah bunuh diri (emang ada ya yang rela bunuh diri cuma gara-2 itu???).

Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang…

SAYONARA!!!!!!! :D


	4. SasuSaku, i lopp u pull?

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei. Sang pengemis review.

Disclaimer : Tetep Masashi Kishimoto. Kemaren saya minta ijin pinjem hak kepemilikannya Naruto tapi malah diusir. Jahat ya, si Kishimoto itu???

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : Sasuke U./Sakura H.

Nah, sekarang SasuSaku-nya akan ditumpas habis. Yak. Yak. Selamat menikmati..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chap :

"MMPFHHH....." Sasuke tertunduk, kayak lagi menahan sesuatu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling jero. Lalu dikeluarkannya secara tiba-tiba, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

"Ternyata firasatnya Sasuke ngepas banget!! HAHAHAHA...." Sasuke mulai berbicara aneh.

"What do you mean?? Maksud looo....??? Firasat Sasuke...?? Kamu ngemeng epe sih??"

"Ini gue, Suigetsu, partner lo. Bukan Sasuke!!! HAHAHAHA..."

Si Karin pun menghajar Suigetsu karena kesal. Sementara ditempat Sasuke mau nembak Sakura ....

-

Little Story

-

"Sakura....." panggil Sasuke dari belakang.

Sakura langsung berbalik. "Sasuke-kun... sudah kutunggu-tunggu dari tadi..disini kan dingin"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Sorry, telat... tapi nggak marah kan??"

"Nggak kok"

"..."

"..."

"Ehmm..." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura yang berdiri di sebelah pohon sakura Zetsu yang tidak direstui untuk tumbuh dengan baik sama Dewa Jashin.

"..."

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke lirih. Muka Sasuke udah memblushing. (Heii, belon apa-2 kok udah blushing??)

"Ya...?"

"Maukah.."

"Hmm..."

"Kamu..."

"Sasuke-kun.."

"A, ada apa..?"

"Kamu sebenernya mau ngomong apa sih? Aku malah jadi nggak ngerti deh!!" kata Sakura panjang. Sasuke langsung merasa kepalanya kejatuhan batu yang beratnya 2 ton.

"Gini, sebenernya aku pengen ngomong..."

"Ngomong apa?"

"Sakura... " Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura—nariknya pelan-pelan—dan membawa gadis berambut pink itu ke bagian belakang pohon sakura(ada ya bagian belakangnya??? Kalo aku pasti udah muter-muter ribuan kali cuma buat nyari bagian belakangnya). Sakura terkejut melihat ada goresan-goresan aneh dikulit pohon yang gizi buruk itu yang membentuk tulisan,

'I LOVE YOU, SAKURA – S & S forever –'

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…I, ini…"

"Aku yang menulisnya disini, waktu lagi nongkrong disini" kata Sasuke menjawab semua pertanyaan yang tadinya mau ditanyain Sakura ke dia. Akhirnya, Sakura cuma terdiam. "Gimana? Bagus, kan? Gini-gini pas masih dimarkasnya Orochimaru, gue sering ikut lomba graffity lho!!(haha... ngibul sekali! Sangat fiktif. Hanya gosip. Tidak patut dipercayai)"

"Ah... I, iya.." Muka Sakura memerah sampe kayak tomat busuk – author digaplok sendal jepit ama Sakura + dipaksa buat narik kata tomat busuk dari kalimat tadi –.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke.

"Y, ya???" Jantung Sakura berdetak tak menentu. Dia mencoba mendongak dan menatap wajah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya sudah digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, selama ini aku mencintaimu..." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam—lagi-lagi, pemandangan sedalam sumur bor kayak chapter kemarin-kemarin. "...apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Sasuke-kun...aku..." Sakura mencoba menjawab. Ia menundukkan wajahnya agar Sasuke tidak melihat wajah blushing-nya.

"Hn..."

Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke lagi. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis. Kemudian ia menjawab dengan lembut, "Aku juga...cinta sama kamu kok.."

"Jadi, kamu mau jadi pacarku??"

"Ya.. aku mau" jawab Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum. Kepala Sasuke bersandar dibahu Sakura. "Terimakasih..." bisiknya lirih didekat telinga Sakura.

Kemudian keduanya berpelukan erat. Seakan tak mau dilepaskan lagi (ehem... bagaikan cinta yang lengkeeeet banget kayak perangko ma amplop. Sakura jadi perangko-???- & Sasuke jadi amplopnyah-???-). Kedua mata Uchiha dan Haruno itu saling bertatapan cukup lama. Kemudian wajah Uchiha itu mendekat. Antara hidung dan kening Sakura dan Sasuke bersentuhan. Belum berhenti sampai disitu, wajah Sasuke terus mendekat. Dan akhirnya, bibir mereka bertemu. Dikecupnya bibir Sakura singkat (ehem.... =3).

"HOREEE.....suit..suit.." anggota akatsuki lainnya muncul(wuih...jadi daritadi diintipin?)—minus Suigetsu & Karin sementara Zetsu masih ngilang sejak banyak hari(???) yang lalu, pingsan dan terkapar setelah kejatuhan buah kelapa. Sasuke ama Sakura langsung malu-malu kucing. Mukanya merah semerah rambutnya Sasori.(ciyeee....XD)

"Sejak kapan kalian ada disini..??" tanya Sasuke yang masih blushing.

"Pas kamu baru dateng, kita juga baru dateng..." jawab Konan santai.

"Ternyata senpai bener-bener mau nembak Sakura-chan...padahal Tobi kira Suigetsu-senpai bohong.. Tobi anak baek ini jadi ikut seneng deh!" lanjut Tobi.

"Kurang ajar... dasar Suigetsu tengik!!!" umpat Sasuke.

"Mana PJ-nyahh...???" sahut Kakuzu bikin Sasuke mengaktifkan death glare-nya.

Deidara menyodorkan bom-bom tanah liatnya pada Sasuke dan Sakura. "Aku kasih kalian hadiah spesial atas jadiannya kalian, un. Bom-bom setara c3 dengan bentuk-bentuk unik—bentuknya ada yang mickie mouse, lambang akatsuki, mata sharingan, de el el de es te. Terimalah ini sebelum aku bilang KATSU!!!!"

'DUUAARR!!' - meledak!! + deidara gosong. Senjata makan tuan, eh...kado jadian makan tuan, eh...kok jadi aneh. Ah..udahlah! -

"Selamat, ya!! Semoga kalian yang udah jadian ini selalu dalam perlindungan Dewa Jashin" timpal Juugo.

Pein ikut-ikutan, "Selamat!! Congrats!!! Lega deh gue, akhirnya saingan gue yang mau coba-coba ngerebut Konan dari gue udah berkurang satu" - sambil melototin Sasori -

"Nih, gue kasih kado boneka barbie pertama gue. Tapi sebelum itu, gue minta PJ dari kalian berupa 100 boneka barbie LIMITED EDITION dulu" kata Sasori seraya memberikan boneka barbie-nya yang udah ancur berantakan itu. Walaupun wajahnya memperlihatkan kalo dia nggak ikhlas sama sekali.

"Hey...." Tiba-tiba muncul sejenis tanaman lidah buaya raksasa yang sebenernya adalah venus flytrap dari balik semak. "Lo-lo pada lagi ngapain disini? Ngintipin orang pacaran, ya?"

"Ngintipin orang pacaran itu dilarang sama Dewa Jashin!! Itu perbuatan yang jahat dan keji" sahut Hidan. Padahal dia juga lagi ngintipin orang pacaran kan??

"Yah... malah bakal lebih jahat lagi kalo kalian nggak ngajak-ngajak gue!!!" cibir Zetsu yang sebenarnya adalah seorang dengan pikiran paling ngeres di akatsuki.

"Ahh.... dasar muka cabul!! Nggak yang item nggak yang putih, pikirannya sama-sama ngeres!!" ejek Itachi.

"Emang lo enggak??" sela Sasori.

"Iya.. yang paling ngotot pengen cepet-cepet kesini kan Itachi-senpai" lanjut Tobi.

"Alah... diem lo!! Walaupun muke lo ketutupan ntu lolipop, tapi didalemnya lo ngiler juga kan pas liat adek gue nyium Sakura tadi!!?" bales Itachi jengkel.

Sasuke Sakura blushing. Tobi lebih sweatdrop. "Tapi kan....."

"Hei hei... sesama Uchiha dilarang saling mencela. Kualat sama Dewa Jashin lho ntar." Hidan dan Juugo menasehati.

Semuanya kembali menatap Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Jadi, gimana??" tanya semuanya.

"Gimana apanya??" Sasuke balik tanya.

"Aha!!!" teriak Hidan membuat yang lainnya bad mood seketika. Plus heran gara-gara ngeliat ada bohlam keluar dari kepala Hidan. "Kata Dewa Jashin, pacaran itu nggak boleh..."

Pein memprotes, "Maksud lo apa bilang gitu? Mau nyinggung gue lo?? Bilang pacaran itu nggak boleh!!"

"Bu, bukan.. tenang dulu, bro!! Maksud gue akan lebih baik kalo Sasuke ama Sakura kita kawinin aja!" ujar Hidan.

"Ogah. Gue maunya Sakura aja. Sakura kan cewek...." sela Sasori dengan o'onnya.

"Gue juga ogah sama Sasuke, un. Mending gue sama Sakura ajaa" sahut Deidara menyaingi ke-o'on-an Sasori.

"Tobi anak baik, pilih siapa ya? Sasuke?? Or Sakura??"

Kisame bilang, "Sakura biar sama gue. Ntar Sasuke sama Kakuzu aja"

"Boleh juga.. kan dia hombreng!!" timpal Pein.

Kakuzu sweatdrop.

"Heh!!?" Itachi menarik kerah jubah Kisame. Tatapannya tajam. Yah, death glare on. "Lo kate adek gue apaan?? Dikawinin ama Kakuzu!!? Mau gue bunuh lo!?"

"Ampun, oom..." bulu kuduk Kisame merinding. Merasakan kematiannya mendekat kalo dia membangkang Itachi.

"HOOI!!!!!" Tereak Hidan bikin setan-setan pada budeg, Dewa Jashin murka, dan teman-teman akatsuki lainnya pada tewas mengenaskan(bohong-bohong).

"APAAAA...???" balas yang lainnya lebih keras (secara 1 lawan 10!!).

"Buset dah.. kenceng amatt" Hidan ngusek-usek kupingnya.

"ELO JUGAAAAA..!!!" tereak yang lainnya (lagi!).

"Stop... engkau mencuil hatiku!! Hatiku... eh, maksud gue Stop kalian tereak-tereaknya!! Kuping gue budeg nih lama-lama" Hidan jengkel.

"Oke"

"Baiklah... anak-anak bodoh sekalian.."

"Ralat!! Oom-oom bodoh sekalian!! Kita bukan anak-anak" ralat Tobi.

"Okey.. Oom-oom bodoh sekalian, maksud saya kita kawinin aja Sasuke ama Sakura itu bukannya kita yang mau ngawinin. Eh... maksud saya dari awal, nikah bukan kawin =3. Maksud gue, si Sasuke yang kawin eh, nikah sama Sakura. Bukannya malah kita yang mau ngawinin. Begono, oom-oom begoooo....!!" jelas Hidan.

"Oooo..." yang lainnya pada ber-'oh' ria tanda mengerti, kalo merah berenti, kalo kuning pelan-pelan, kalo ijo maju jalan(???). Saking ngertinya, Tobi sampe ngeces.

"Gue setujuhh!!!" sahut Itachi mendahului yang lain.

"Sedelapan!!" lanjut Tobi.

"Sesembilan..." timpal Zetsu.

"Sesepuluh, un!!" tambah Deidara.

"Sesatu!!!" Sasori ikut-ikutan gila juga.

"Senpai, harusnya sesebelas." Tobi mengingatkan.

Sasori kemudian berkata, "Biarin. Lo kata gue mau maen sepak bola apa? Suruh bilang sesebelasan(???)! Gue sukanya Sesatu, soalnya..."

"Ah... Tobi tau!! Pasti karna Sasori Danna-senpai punya muka sesat, makanya sukanya 'sesatu'..." tebak Tobi. Yang lainnya pada ngikik.

"Sok tau!! Justru karna gue cowok nomer satu di akatsuki ini, makanya gue suka sesatu. Bukan karna sesat!! Emangnya gue Hidan yang muja-muja aliran sesat" Sasori jengkel. Yang lainnya pada sweatdrop—terutama Hidan—(author tau!! Semuanya sweatdrop pasti gara-gara Sasori bilang dia adalah cowok nomer satu di akatsuki!!!-digaplok sandal jepit bonus dari boneka barbie ama Sasori-)

"Oke.. walau pun gue sempet merasa terhina, tapi gak papa. Sekarang berhenti berdebat dan ayo kita tanya pada Sasuke dan Sakura selaku pasangan yang mau dikawinkan eh, dinikahkan" kata Hidan bijax.

"Jadi, gimana??" tanya yang lain disertai tatapan keingintahuan mereka.

"Heee...??" Sakura bingung. Sakura menatap Sasuke dan bertanya, "Gimana??"

"Gimana juga?? Gue nggak tau kudu gimana..."jawab Sasuke tidak memuaskan.

Tapi dalam hati Sakura, ia berkata 'Ayo Sasuke!! Mau!! Bilang aja mau!! Gue lebih pengen jadi istri lo daripada jadi pacar lo!!'.

Sasuke sibuk mikir. Sementara anggota akatsuki yang lain masih setia menunggu jawaban...

—tbc—

Yapp. Bagian romance-nya kelar. Tau deh, bisa diadain lagi apa gak. Kayaknya humornya yang bakalan menang (udah pasti !!! XD). Bagaimana menurut kalian ? Gaje kan? Gak romantis kan? Katakan lewat review. REVIEW !!!!! Yeiiii !!!! Oia, sebenarnya bagian romancenya saya tambah dengan sedikit sundulan humor diantaranya. Ga bisa bikin cerita yang serius sih ! Khusus buat yang senantiasa nge-review en ngomentarin 'SasuSakunya kurang... tambahin...' jadi, apakah masih kurang ? Pasti masih deh ! Ugh....

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!!!**

Yang kagak nge-review gue gorok ! haha... daku jadi sadis. Tapi bercanda kok. Bercanda. Gomen^^...


	5. SuiKa

Chapter kali ini pendek + khusus di update sebelon saya ga bisa internetan nanti. Coz, sini mau mudik. Ahay, dan lagi-lagi, sabar-sabar aja buat Karin!! Kau yang hina dina itu – dibanting Karin – akan disiksa secara Rohani dan Jasmani ama anggota akatsuki. NYAHAHA (selalu ketawa setan)

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Boleh-boleh aja kalo semuanya yang ada di Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi Deidara tetep punya gue! – dibom ama Deidara gara-gara disuruh ama Masashi –

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : Sasuke U./Sakura H.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chap :

"Oke.. walau pun gue sempet merasa terhina, tapi gak papa. Sekarang berhenti berdebat dan ayo kita tanya pada Sasuke dan Sakura selaku pasangan yang mau dikawinkan eh, dinikahkan" kata Hidan bijax.

"Jadi, gimana??" tanya yang lain disertai tatapan keingintahuan mereka.

Sasuke sibuk mikir. Sementara anggota akatsuki yang lain masih setia menunggu jawaban...

-

Little Story

-

Sasuke masih aja mikir. Dan darijauh nongollah si Karin yang lagi digendong sama Suigetsu (Oh...tanda-tanda cinta bersemi...- digaplok sendal jepit ama Karin + Suigetsu -).

"Oke. Gue mau" jawaban Sasuke membuat yang lain bersorak-sorai.

'YEEEEIII... berhasil!! Berhasil!! HOOORRAAAAAY!!!' Sakura bersorak ala Dora dalam hatinya. Hihiiiy, kayak anak kecil! Sakura ngefans ama Dora! NYAHAHA – author abal ini pun digaplok sendal jepit yang baru dipungut dari TPA sama Sakura –

Dan Karin yang baru sampai dengan digendong oleh Suigetsu cuma bisa ngiris-ngiris atinya yang udah broken—ngeliat Sasuke nempel terus sama Sakura. Dia belum tau kalo Sasuke mau merit ama Sakura. Suigetsu dengan tampang melasnya yang terlihat kelelahan karena harus menggendong Karin dan pedang colongan Zabuza-nya itu cuma bisa ngos-ngosan melihat teman-temannya yang pada sorak-sorai. Sama sekali nggak ngerti apa-apa.

"Wah... akhirnya adek gue mau merit juga!! Walaupun gue harus rela diloncatin ma dia..." kata Itachi sambil berkaca-kaca. Kemudian dia menangis karena teringat akan almarhumah girlprend-nya yang udah ko'id ditangannya demi mendapat kekuatan MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN.

Sasuke heran, lalu iseng-iseng bertanya, "Nii-san... perasaan gue nggak pernah ngeloncatin elo deh!! Mungkin pas gue masih kecil?? Atau mungkin gue amnesia arnoldi, ya??! Lupa kapan pas gue ngeloncatin elo" Sasuke bertanya dengan gobloknya pada kakaknya itu. Kok bisa ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke jadi goblog begitu??? - author digaplok sendal jepit ama Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya -

"Hei.. taneman sejenis gue tuh!!" kata Zetsu putih semangat. Maksudnya amnesia arnoldi??? (o.O)

"Ngawur!! Sodara lo kan raflessia, bukan amnesia. Mungkin amnesia ama raflessia beda spesies tapi genusnya sama" jelas Zetsu hitam. Amnesia—spesies???—en arnoldi—genus??? Berasa kayak lagi belajar klasifikasi.

"O iya ya...." si putih pun nyadar kalo amnesia itu bukan sodara sejenisnya. (hah..baru nyadar?? Dasar bego!! - author digaplok sendal jepit ama Zetsu putih + dicaplok en ditelen idup-idup ama Zetsu item..T-T -)

"Udah udah... mending ga usah ribut soal taneman.. sekarang kita pikirin soal Sasuke ama Sakura yang mau merit" sela Pein.

"HAH—??!" Karin & Suigetsu terperanjat kaget. Hampir aja Karin mau jatoh. "MAU MERIT??! SASUKE AMA SAKURA???"

Yang lainnya menatap mereka yang baru datang tanpa bicara. Agak kaget maksudnya. "HAH—???"

"KOK HAH JUGA???!! GUE TANYA SAMA KALIAN!!!" sembur Suigetsu dan Karin bareng-bareng.

"Suigetsu... lo bawa Suketi macam gini darimana??" tanya Pein kaget.

"Lho..kayaknya Tobi kenal sama muka cewek ini. Ini kan... KARIN-CHAN!!!!" kata Tobi.

"YANG BENER LO, TOB???" yang lainnya pada kaget. "BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Melihat Karin yang tergeletak lemas digendongannya yang baru aja diketawain semua anggota akatsuki itu, Suigetsu cuma bisa bilang, "Harusnya dari awal lo nggak usah ngotot pengen kesini!! Udah gue bilangin kan tadi kalo lo kesini itu cuma bakal diketawain"

"Diem lu!!" Karin sewot.

"HAHAHA!!!" Pein ngakak ngikik ngukuk ngekek ngokok tanpa henti ampe ga bisa ngomong gara-gara ngeliat penampilan Karin.

"Keren lho, Karin-chan!!" sahut Tobi yang ketawanya masih jebol + nyembur keluar (kayak lumpur lapindo aja!).

"Lumayan juga penampilan baru lo!!" timpal Sasori.

"Perfect!!" kata Itachi sambil ketawa + megang perutnya yang sakit gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa.

"Udah kayak kloningnya Sakura-chan aja!" tambah lagi hinaan dari Hidan.

"Iya. Tapi lebih mirip kloning Sakura-chan yang abis kecebur di lumpur lapindo, tiba-tiba dibom ama Deidara, eh pas baru bangun, disobek-sobek ama Tukul arwana (dari anime naruto langsung pindah ke bukan empat matanya tukul. Eh...bukan empat mata itu bukan punya tukul!)!!! BWAHAHA!!!" Juugo nggak mau kalah.

"Dandan gila kayak gitu ngabisin duit berapa, hah??! HUAHAHAHA!!!" Kakuzu yang duit loverz juga lumayan sukses dalam menghina Karin.

"Gue tau!! Kalo bajunya, pasti dia diem-diem nyolong dari lemarinya Sakura-chan deh!!" duga Kisame sambil terus-terusan ngakak.

"Karin-chan... bisa dapet potongan rambut model aneh kayak gitu disalon mana?? Hihi..." ujar Konan sambil ngikik.

"Psk..Psk.." Sasori mencium bau aneh. "Aha!!! Gue tau nih!! Kalo rambut pinknya pasti ngecatnya pake cat tembok. Masih ada bau-bau temboknya noh!!"

"Hahahaha...." Beber yang lainnya yang pada terus-terusan ketawa.

Karin mengumpat dalam hati, 'Kok yang cat temboknya bisa ketahuan, ya??'

"Ehem... By the way, ada cinta yang baru bersemi nih!" Zetsu putih ikutan juga.

"Ho-oh!! Cinta antarpartner nih!" tambah Zetsu hitam.

"MAKSUD LO APA, HAH—??!" tanya Suigetsu dan Karin dengan juteknya.

"Ntuh!! Udah ada buktinya" Kedua Zetsu yang sering berantem itu menunjuk ke arah Suigetsu yang menggendong Karin dengan kompak. Diikuti tatapan anggota akatsuki lainnya.

"Ohya!!! Lagi ngapain nih pada gendong-gendongan gitu??" Tanya yang lain serempak. "Udah kayak Mbah Surip aja!! Tak gendong... kemana-mana... tak gendong.. kemana-mana... HAHAHAHA!!!"

Suigetsu menghela napas. Karin merem—tak sanggup lagi menerima hinaan. "Tadi kan gue nyamar jadi Sasuke yang mau ditembak ama si Karin. Gitu dia tau udah dibo'ongin, langsung aja gue dihajar. Saking seriusnya plus saking lamanya dia ngehajar gue, ampe akhirnya dia kecapekan sendiri. Biar nggak nyusahin, ya udah gue gendong aja. Nih anak udah nggak bisa jalan gara-gara kecapekan"

"Oh... kirain lo terinspirasi sama Mbah Surip. Pake nggendong-gendong si Karin segala" kata yang lainnya. "Ntar generasi keduanya kan bisa pake nama MBAH SIRUP! Hahaha!!!"

"YA JELAS NGGAK LAH!!! KALO NGGAK KARNA TERPAKSA, NGAPAIN GUE BELA-BELAIN GENDONG DIA AMPE SINI!!!??" Suigetsu berapi-api.

—tbc—

Pendek kan? Uhuhu... reviewnya ditunggu. Chapter ini isinya gaje abis. Tapi makasih bagi yang masih mau nyempet-nyempetin baca. Dan juga buat saya yang sempet-sempetin bales ripiu (jahat ya! Padahal jarang bales ripiu!)... yah, berhubung yang ngeripiu Cuma dikit.

Buat**Sakura Haruno 1995**** : **yayai... makasih atas pujiannya :D. Sasuke bilang gak bilang yes tapi bilang "Oke. Gue mau." ehehe...

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!!


	6. Rapat Umum Akatsuki

Chap 6 diupdate! Fiuh...... ga terasa udah sampe chap 6!!! Kayaknya gue musti kerja rodi buat bikin chap 7nya. Banyak banget yang perlu di edit jadi abis chap 6 ini apdet, chap 7nya pasti kagak apdet-apdet^^. Haha... no what what kan?

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Aku! Aku! Semua yang berhubungan ama Naruto itu punyaku!! NYAHAHA – dibantai Masashi –

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : Sasuke U./Sakura H.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chap :

"Oke. Gue mau" jawaban Sasuke membuat yang lain bersorak-sorai.

"HAH—??!" Karin & Suigetsu terperanjat kaget. "MAU MERIT??! SASUKE AMA SAKURA???"

"Ehem... By the way, ada cinta yang baru bersemi nih!"

"Ohya!!! Lagi ngapain nih pada gendong-gendongan gitu??" Tanya yang lain serempak.

"YA JELAS NGGAK LAH!!! KALO NGGAK KARNA TERPAKSA, NGAPAIN GUE BELA-BELAIN GENDONG DIA AMPE SINI!!!??"

**-**

**Little Story**

**-**

Di ruang rapat, semua anggota akatsuki lagi kumpul-kumpul membahas soal Sasuke ama Sakura yang mau merit, sementara Suigetsu dan Karin mengunci diri alias istirahat se-MAKSIMAL mungkin di kamar gara-gara kena penyakit kecapean yang akut plus udah mencapai stadium paling akhir dan berhubung Suigetsu ama Karin partner, jadi kamarnya berduaan gitu deh.

Yah, demi menambah ke-gaje-an, akan dijelaskan bagaimana posisi duduk para akatsukiter (maksudnya?) eh... anggota akatsuki maksud gue! Lokasi rapatnya di ruang keluarga, semuanya lagi pada rapat sambil asik nonton sinetronnya artis terkenal 'Manokwari Ondel-Ondel Penyok' (sinetron yang pemeran utamanya kembarannya si Manohara :D! Ngibulnya kelewatan)...

Pein dan Konan duduk sebelahan. Lalu di dekat mereka juga ada Tobi (si muka lolipop – digaplok sendal jepit teletubbies penuh iler ama Tobi –), Deidara (makhluk yang diragukan jenis kelaminnya – digaplok sendal jepit lempung ama Dei –), dan Sasori (seekor kalajengking. Makhluk itu ga akan protes kalo gue panggil kalajengking. Toh, emang kenyataanya?). Lalu dua makhluk paling aneh yang katanya Kisame 'pasangan zombi', Hidan dan Kakuzu. Dan dipojokan, ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk dempetan. Sementara Itachi dan si ikan hiu duduk di dekat Pein dan Konan. Kalo si taneman asik aja tuh ndeprok dilantai kayak pembokat :)

"Oke. Malem-malem gini, gue ngumpulin kalian semua disini buat ngebahas masalah Sasuke dan Sakura yang mau merit" Pein membuka acara.

"Kenapa nggak besok aja sih, Pein-san? Tobi ngantuk" sela Tobi yang daritadi bawa-bawa guling winnie the pooh-nya.

"Nggak bisa. Besok gue sibuk" jawab Pein singkat.

"Alah! Paling juga sibuk mbojo sama si Konan kan??" tebak yang lain.

Pein en Konan malu-malu singa(???).

"Bener, kan??"

Pein nyengir.

"Lho, Tobi—??" Deidara merasa ada yang nggak sreg ma penampilan Tobi.

"Kenapa, senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Kok tumben bawa guling winnie the pooh yang itu, un?? Biasanya kan bawa boneka 'Tingki Wingki' ungu Teletubies itu kan, un??" jawab Dei dengan muka cute yang kelewat polos. "Jangan-jangan kamu udah nggak mau sama boneka itu, yah?? Boleh buat aku nggak, un?"

GUBRAKK!!! Yang lainnya pada kaget. Dikiranya Deidara masih lebih waras dari Tobi tapi ternyata SAMA AJA!

"Gimana, ya??" Tobi mikir. "Boleh aja, sih. Tapi boneka itu kan udah bekas iler Tobi semua."

"GAPAPA, UN!!! Biar lengkap, ntar gue lapisin atasnya pake iler gue, un!!" kata Deidara dengan mantap.

GUBRAKK!!! Yang lainnya tambah kaget. Bahkan nampaknya tingkat ke-autis-an Deidara jauh diatas Tobi. (gue setuju!! - digaplok sendal jepit lagi + dibom sama Deidara O_O -)

"Ya udah.. boleh deh!!" Tobi menyetujui niat Deidara.

"Yei!! HURRAY!! UN!!"

Yang lain pada sweatdrop liat tingkahnya Deidara yang menggilakan.

"Oke. Rapat kita lanjutkan" Pein back to the laptop eh... salah!! Back to the compie. Eh... back to the fanfic! Ah... watepah deh... aslinya, sini juga ga tau mesti balik kemana . Yang lainnya mendengarkan secara seksama. Terutama Konan. "Pertama, kita bahas kapan mulainya acara meritnya"

Kisame mengacungkan telunjuknya yang bersisik. "Gimana kalo pas bulan purnama? Kan laut lagi pasang naik, bisa aja air laut nyampe ke markas ini. Jadi, sodara-sodara selaut gue bisa ikut memeriahkan."

"Mana mungkin kita nunggu selama itu, DASAR BEGO!!! Sekarang aja bulannya masih secuil" bantah Pein tanda tak setuju.

Deidara kali ini yang mengacungkan jari—tengah—nya. Anggota akatsuki lainnya ngebales. "Gimana kalo tanggal 5 Mei aja?? Kan bisa tambah meriah. Soalnya ada hari perayaan akatsuki kita!! PERAYAAN AKATSUKI!!! PERAYAAN SANTAI-SANTAI!!! PERAYAAN BUANGDUIT!!!"

"Elo malah makin ngaco aja! Yang ada juga itu kan hari perayaan lo sendiri. Ga ada hubungannya ama akatsuki. LAGIAN SEKARANG KAN UDAH BULAN JUNI!! LO MAU NUNGGU SETAON LAGI—??" bentak Pein sambil nyembur. Yang lainnya kebasahan kecuali Kakuzu yang bercadar itu. Tapi dalem ati, Kakuzu nggak setuju banget sama usulnya Deidara + setuju banget sama keputusan Pein, gara-gara ada kata PERAYAAN BUANGDUIT-nyah kali!

"Mendingan besok aja!! Lebih enak, kan??" usul Kakuzu setelah Pein berhenti menyembur.

"Sip!! Gue emang pengennya gitu! Tapi jam berapa mulainya?" kata Pein yang akhirnya menyetujui.

"Lebih romantis kalo malem" usul Sasori kemudian.

"Oke. Usul diterima. Tapi si Sasuke gimana? Mau nggak?" lanjut Pein.

"Gimana, Sas??"

"Eh..." Sasuke langsung berblushing-ria. Disampingnya tampak Sakura yang udah ketiduran dan lagi bersandar di bahunya. "Gimana apa?"

"Jadi, elo daritadi nggak ngedengerin??" sahut yang lain jengkel.

"Ng.. NGGAK! Hehe.."

"Lo mau nggak kalo acara merit lo diadainnya besok pas malem-malem. Gimana??" jelas Pein dengan sabar.

"Boleh aja" jawab Sasuke tanpa mikir sambil ngeliatin Sakura yang tertidur begitu nyenyaknya dibahunya itu.

"Yang kedua, kita ngadainnya dimana??" tanya Pein.

"Laut selatan!! Ato nggak di Kute!!" jawab Kisame semangat.

"Hotel Hilton!!" lanjut Sasori nggak kalah semangat.

"Perkampungan Uchiha!!" tambah Itachi tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Rumah teletubies!!!" sahut Tobi dan Deidara dengan semangat ke-autis-annya.

Yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Gimana kalo diadain di markas aja?? Biar irit" Kakuzu mengusul dengan nada kecilnya malu-malu (takut kalo usulnya nggak diterima ama Pein).

"Boleh juga.." Pein bereaksi.

"Aha!" Kakuzu seneng. Kisame, Sasori, Itachi, Tobi, dan Deidara nyesel.

"Biar gue yang jadi taneman hiasannya!!" usul Zetsu putih dengan hati rela.

"HAH—??" Zetsu hitam kaget.

"Boleh-boleh" Pein setuju. "Tapi tunggu dulu!! Kita kudu tanya dulu sama si Sasuke. Dia setuju nggak??"

"Gimana, Sasuke??"

"Eh..." Lagi-lagi Sasuke nggak ngerti sama pelototan mata dari yang lainnya. Apalagi maksud mereka bertanya 'Gimana, Sasuke??'. "Apa tadi??!"

"Lo nggak dengerin kita lagi??" yang lainnya tambah kesel.

Sasuke nyengir. Mengaku kalo dia emang nggak ndengerin yang lainnya.

"Huh—!! Sekali lagi gue harus ngejelasin. Lo dengerin yang bener, yah!! Awas kalo nggak ngerti lagi" kata Pein dengan sedikit emosi—sebenernya emosinya udah numpuk-numpuk segunung tapi ditahan biar ga jebol. Sasuke cuma mengangguk. "Kita ngadain acara merit lo disini. Plus si Zetsu kita jadiin pajangan hiasan taneman biar lebih menarik. Setuju nggak??"

"mmfh..." Sasuke ngikik. Lalu menjawab lagi sambil ngeliatin si Sakura yang makin pules tidurnya. "Ya ya. Setuju"

"Sekarang yang ketiga, kita mau ngundang siapa?" tanya Pein.

"Sodara-sodara gue yang ada di laut ama di Seaworld!" Kisame ngusul tapi ngasal.

"Bapak ibuk gueh!!" timpal Itachi.

"Bukannya udah Ko-Id yehh??? Lu ndiri kan yang ngabisin mereka??" tanya yang lain heran.

"Kan bisa diidupin lagi pake jurus MATISURI NO JUTSU" kata Itachi penuh kemenangan. Yang lainnya manut.

"Orang-orang amegakure" sahut Konan.

"Jangan lupa orang-orang Sunagakure" Sasori juga ngusul.

"Orang-orang Konoha juga!!" Tobi yang paling semangat ngusulnya.

"HAH—??" yang lain kaget. "Lho yakin?"

"Yakin!! Asalkan jangan undang si Danzou" kata Tobi lagi.

"Oke deh. Kita tanya ke Sasuke lagi" kata Pein.

"Gimana??? Sasuke?!"

"Ha...?" Sasuke malah makin nggak ngerti. Sama sekali nggak ndengerin. Saking asiknya dia ngeliatin Sakura. Dan sekali lagi, dengan santai dia ngeliatin Sakura lagi tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya itu.

"HOII!!! SASUKE!! KALO LO MASIH NGGAK NDENGERIN KITA-KITA LAMA-LAMA GUE AMATERASU JUGA DEH LO AMPE MATENG!!" bacot Itachi penuh emosi sambil nyembur-nyembur pake mikropone(kok tiba-tiba ada mikropone-nyah segala?).

"Iya!! Ampun.." Sasuke mengalah. "Emang tadi kalian ngebahas apa?"

Yang lainnya menatap Sasuke dengan sinis. Membuat Sasuke jadi bergidik ngeri. 'Pantesan daritadi gak dengerin, orang dia aja lagi keasikan ngeliatin Sakura' ujar yang lain kompakan dalem ati (wah, anggota akatsuki hebat! Ngomong dalem ati aja bisa ampe bareng-bareng gitu!).

Kemudian Itachi pun menjelaskan, "Kita bakalan ngundang Bonyok kita.. orang-orang Amegakure, Sunagakure, Konohagakure..(bukannya itu semuanya musuh besarnya akatsuki yeh—minus amegakure—?? Kok yang diundang malah musuh?)"

"KECUALI DANZOU!!" sahut Sasuke ngeduluin Itachi. "Senju busuk itu kagak boleh ampe diundang di acara merit gue"

"Ya.. terus juga jangan lupa ama kawanannya Kisame sebangsa Seaworld yang nantinya akan diculik paksa untuk menghadiri acara merit lo walaupun nanti kita harus rela dikejar-kejar petugas Seaworld gara-gara dikira nyolong ikan" lanjut Itachi sambil ngelirik sinis ke Kisame.

"Oke. Gapapa lah. Gue setuju" jawab Sasuke simple.

"Oke. Lanjut ke masalah yang keempat. Siapa yang akan bertugas menyebarkan surat undangan dan bikin suvenir meritnya nanti?" tanya Pein sambil melirik ke arah Konan.

"Nggak usah ditanya juga semuanya udah pada tau siapa yang paling pas dapet tugas kayak gitu" ujar yang lainnya. "Pasti si Konan, kan?"

"Eh, aku—?" Konan melongo. Sok bego banget. Padahal siapa lagi sih yang suka bikin origami gaje? Siapa sih yang keahliannya nyebar-nyebarin kertas kesana kemari? Itu udah jelas kamu, wahai Konan yang bodoh! – Konan murka abis dibilang bodoh en bego, pada akhirnya author-lah yang kena gaplokan sendal jepit birunya yang udah jebol –

"YA IYALAH!!" sahut yang lainnya serempak.

"Masalah yang kelima. Kita nyediain makanan apa buat tamu-tamunya?" lanjut Pein.

"Spagetty" kata Sasori.

"Gimana kalo seafood aja? Katanya ikan hiu rasanya maknyuss lho! Siripnya tuh, apalagi!" usul Zetsu hitam sekaligus nyindir Kisame sambil nyengir.

"Tidak! Itu kejam.. huhu..." rintih Kisame sambil ngiris ati. Dikasih bumbu. Terus digoreng (emangnya masak??).

"Ramen Ichiraku kan enak! Murah lagi. Mending itu aja. Lagian kalo nyediain itu, Kakuzu juga ga bakal muring-muring kan?" usul Itachi yang diam-diam memperhatikan perasaan Kakuzu yang sayang duit itu.

"Nanti ada Lolipopnya juga kan? Tobi anak baik suka lolipop" sahut Tobi dengan semangat 45.

"Lolipop.. lolipop... muke lo tuh lolipop!! Lo kira acara anak-anak apa? Pake nyediain lolipop segala. Kalo emang pengen, topeng lo aja tuh sekalian diembat!" ceplos yang lain.

Tobi terdiam dan terpaku ditembok. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia mencoba mengemut-emut topengnya sendiri.

"Oke. Semuanya beres. Cuma satu hal aja yang belom kita bahas.." kata Pein sambil melirik ke arah Kakuzu.

"Oh iya... bagian terpenting.." lanjut Itachi dengan muka liciknya yang mengarah ke Kakuzu.

"Yang ini ga boleh ketinggalan... tanpa ini, kita ga bisa makan enak" sahut Zetsu sambil mengintip dari dalam kurungannya yang lagi ngadat. Bentar-bentar ngebuka, eh.. abis itu nutup sendiri + gbs dibuka. Ntar tau-tau ngebuka sendiri. Kurungan stres.

Dalam sekejap, yang lainnya—semuanya—pada melototin Kakuzu.

'Kenapa perasaan gue ga enak, ya? Mereka semua melototin gue, udah kayak mau nyerang aja!' pikir Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu..."

'Ah! Dewa Jashin...komat-kamit..' Kakuzu mulai bad feeling. Sampe-sampe pake mohon-mohon ama Dewa Jashin segala.

"Lo bakalan gue tugasin jadi penanggungjawab semua pengeluaran besok. Semuanya harus elo yang bayar. Kalo terpaksa, pake duit kas juga gapapa" titah Pein.

"TIDAAAAAK!! Masalah besar! Big problemo!! Gue kagak relaaaaaaaaaa..." jerit Kakuzu sambil nangis-nangis. Yang lainnya tutup kuping.

Tiba-tiba Hidan menepuk punggung Kakuzu sampe si Kakuzu jadi keselek dan menasehatinya, "Udahlah. Gapapa. Itung-itung buat amal. Kan lo tau sendiri, lo kualat sama Dewa Jashin gara-gara kepelitan lo yang sungguh amat sangat kelewatan itu"

Semua rapat beres sudah. Akhirnya semua anggota akatsuki bisa kembali melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka yang pastinya tidak asing dikuping kalian—tidur.

Sasuke dengan mesranya ngegendong honey-nya itu ke kamar, bersiap mimpi indah malam ini.

Deidara pengen cepet-cepet ngambil boneka teletubies rongsokan barunya itu dan memimpikan moment bahagianya saat dia asik mengebom dan menindas Kakuzu yang memberinya bon paling banyak dikas akatsuki.

Itachi pun ga kalah seru dan beda dari Deidara, memimpikan kalo dia berhasil menyiksa Kakuzu didalam sebuah genjutsu yang amat kejam dimana Kakuzu akan ditindes sama mamoth yang lagi nggendong gajah yang diatasnya dinaiki sapi bunting tiga belas. Ditambah lagi, Kakuzu akan diperlihatkan video dimana semua orang sibuk membakar uang—yang ini pasti yang paling sukses bikin Kakuzu tersiksa—selama 72 jam nonstop. Ga usah kaget kenapa Itachi begitu kejam sama Kakuzu, jelas aja, lha wong bon-nya dia aja jumlahnya selisih 987654321 diatas Deidara, blom termasuk bon-bon yang lainnya.

Kisame udah nimbrung di atas kasur dan bersiap untuk tidur dan mimpi bisa pulang kampung ke laut trus dikerubutin hiu-hiu betina di jacuzzi, bagi yang tidak beruntung juga bisa mendapat gadget yang lebih lumayan daripada dikerubutin hiu betina (ee... kok berasa kayak iklan ya? Itu lho, iklan lawasnya parfum cewek...yang ada cowok berlumuran coklat dikerubutin ama cewek-cewek..).

Tobi yang sukses masuk ke alam mimpinya itu asik membayangkan dirinya berenang dilautan coklat sambil makan lolipop dan pada keadaan aslinya emang dia lagi ngemut-emut guling winnie the pooh-nya.

Yang lainnya ga ada waktu buat dijelasin. Udah pasti Pein ama Konan mimpi lagi kencan di Paris, Hidan ga mimpi apa-apa karena cuma nunggu pencerahan dari dewanya itu, Zetsu putih lagi mimpi bikin pameran taneman kelas dunia, Zetsu item mimpi makan daging en nelen semua anggota akatsuki idup-idup terutama Juugo yang udah menyiksanya (penjelasan soal Juugo menyiksa Zetsunya nanti) sampai dalam keadaan aslinya dia begitu menikmati ampe ngiler, Kakuzu sibuk menikmati mimpinya bisa punya banyak uang jadi orang kaya dan morotin semua orang yang ngebon banyak sama dia—terutama ama Pein yang mengankat dia jadi penanggungjawab pengeluaran. Itachi VS Kakuzu versi dalam mimpi nih ceritanya.. OHYA, jangan lupa Deidara!

Yah, pokoknya malam ini mereka harus bisa tidur sepules-pulesnya, sampe ngorok + ngiler dah kalo bisa, karena mereka besok punya misi utama yaitu, mempersiapkan acara meritnya SasuSaku...

—tbc—

**BBR alias Bales-Bales Ripiu ****chap 3 4 5:D**

**Akatsuki no Hyoran**** : **iya-iya, makasih sarannya. Emang guenya yang bego kok! Sama sekali ga tersinggung. :D

**M4yura**** : **Bhole-bhole…

**Reiya Sumeragi**** : **fanfic ini dibuat emang khusus untuk menghina si Karin *dihajar Karin* Hahaha…

**evey charen**** : **gue udah berusaha keras buat ngilangin. En pokoknya, menurut otak saya, Pein itu cuma punya Konan!!!! Hehehe…

**yU-cHan_yUzUke :**… q jga udah baca 45 kok! Tapi sayangnya si Karin kok masih idup? Pengen protes ama Kishimoto Masashi uh! Harusnya Karin mati aja! XD

**caca : **hobi saya emang begitu… udah diperingatkan di profilnya kn? Si Karin emang malang. Sayangnya, q gas ka nonton cinta fitri! Ehehe…

**Sakura Haruno 1995 : **Iya, makasih…

**Chiwe-Sasusaku**** : **Gw jga udah ngebayangin yang kayak gitu. Yahh… tapi gimana ya??? Sasusaku punya anak banyak, ntar jadi kere gara-2 keabisan duit! Ehehe…

Berakhir sudah rapat gaje para akatsukiter ini... sampai jumpa di chap mendatang!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Persiapan merit!

Akhirnya chapter 7nya diupdate juga! Hahaha.... bahagianya saya, UTS sudah berakhir! Saya dngan yakin menyatakan, pasti nile fisika ama ekonomi jelek banget!!!

Tapi, terserah gurunya mau nile berapa... doakan saja semoga enggak... yayaya??? :D

Dan sebentar, masih mau cuap-cuap... eh, marah ding!!!

RONYONGNYONG, NAPE KEMAREN PAS ULANGAN LU NANYA-NANYA MULU SIH? HAMPIR AJA GUE KETAHUAN AMA PAK NINA BOBO!!! UNTUNG GUE MASIH PUNYA ALIBI BUAT MENGELES BIAR GA KETAHUAN NGASIH JAWABAN!!! Perhatian, terimakasih sudah mau mendengar keluh kesah hati saya yang lagi kacau balau gara-gara Ronyongnyong itu!

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Boleh-boleh aja kalo semuanya yang ada di Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi Deidara tetep punya gue! – dibom ama Deidara gara-gara disuruh ama Masashi –

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : Sasuke U./Sakura H.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chap :

"Kakuzu..."

'Ah! Dewa Jashin...komat-kamit..' Kakuzu mulai bad feeling. Sampe-sampe pake mohon-mohon ama Dewa Jashin segala.

"Lo bakalan gue tugasin jadi penanggungjawab semua pengeluaran besok. Semuanya harus elo yang bayar. Kalo terpaksa, pake duit kas juga gapapa" titah Pein.

"TIDAAAAAK!! Masalah besar! Big problemo!! Gue kagak relaaaaaaaaaa..." jerit Kakuzu sambil nangis-nangis. Yang lainnya tutup kuping.

**-**

**Little Story**

**-**

ESOK HARINYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA————————————————DI HARI 'H' (Maksudnya bukan Harinya Hidan dapet petunjuk dari DJ lho!)

Para akatsukiter masih sibuk mempersiapkan segala tetek-bengek persiapan meitnya Sasu ama Saku. Mari kita intip bareng-bareng!!!

Itachi lagi berusaha menyamar jadi seorang kakek lusuh berkeriput—keriputnya emang udah darisononyah—yang mau ngeborong ramen ichiraku. Walau harus berusaha menawar-nawar harga karena kurangnya biaya yang diberikan Kakuzu padanya.

"Pak Ichiraku, saya mau beli ramennya 987654321 bungkus!" kata si Itachi, eh... ralat, seorang kakek lusuh dan bertampang miskin pada sepasang manusia dihadapannya yang lagi sibuk bekerja.

"Haaaaaaah—?!" Dua manusia pekerja cengok face mode on.

"Gue nggak percaya! Orang ini mau beli 123456789 (kebalik bego!!!) bungkus ramen katanya?! Tampang miskin gitu apa bisa beli sebanyak itu?!" hina sang manusia pekerja yang namanya Ayame pada kakek keriput yang lemah tak berdaya yang sebenernya adalah Itachi.

Dan si pemilik, Pak Ichiraku pun angkat bicara sambil ngebentak makhluk malang bernama Itachi yang mau beli buaaanyaaak ramen itu. "Jangan bercanda, mbah! Mbah nggak mungkin bisa beli ramen sebanyak itu!!!"

"Lu ngehina gue ya, cu?!" tantang Itachi yang kesabarannya udah ludes ditelan caci maki. "Gini-gini gue itu aki-aki berdompet tebel tauk!!"

"Haih..." Pak Ichiraku pun berpikir mempertimbangkan kata-kata yang tak patut dipercaya dari Itachi tadi. "Oke deh! Kami mau buatkan dulu 987654321 bungkus ramen pesenan mbah! Mbah tunggu aja disini."

"Jangan lama-lama yak!"

10 jam kemudian...

"Aduuuuh... lama banget! Udah mau malem nih!" eluh si mbah-mbah sambil ngeliatin gambar jam ditangannya yang merupakan buah dari hasil keisengannya sendiri. Abis boring kan? Masa nunggu orang bikin mie ramen sampe 10 jam? (jangan pernah protes kayak gitu ke penjualnya kalo anda sekalian pesennya 987654321 bungkus ramen kayak Itachi!)

Tiba-tiba, saat Itachi sibuk membetulkan letak jarum menit di gambar jam ditangannya, Pak Ichiraku datang menghampiri dengan membawa sebuntel plastik yang gedenya segerobak sayur. Tentu saja isinya adalah pesenan mie ramennya si Itachi. "Nggak kok, mbah! Ini udah jadi semua kok!" katanya.

"Oh, bagus!" Itachi menerima buntelan plastik gede itu dan merogoh-rogoh kocek di saku celananya. Selembar uang kertas berwarna kuning bergambar Tuanku Imam Bonjol yang keluar dari saku celana Itachi pun menyerahkan lembaran yang bagi Kakuzu amat berharga itu pada Pak Ichiraku. "Ini uangnya. 5000 saja cukup kan?"

"Hah—?!" Pak Ichiraku cengok. Abis itu, entah kenapa urat-urat kepalanya pada putus. Mukanya merah kayak tomat. "MANA MUNGKIN SEGITU!!! MBAH JANGAN BERCANDA DEH! Katanya dompetnya tebel?!"

"Emang tebel!" Kemudian Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah dompet billabong warna merah-item yang ada motif mata sharingannya dari dalem saku kemeja lusuhnya. Dari dalem dompet yang tampak mahal—tapi sayangnya nggak dirawat dengan baik sama yang empunya dompet—itu keluar puluhan receh-receh yang banyaknya satu genggaman tangan. Itachi pun memamerkannya dengan bangga ke Pak Ichiraku. "Nih, liat! Ngantongin uang receh yang jumlahnya sampe 5000 gini kan bikin dompet tebel! Emang situ mau tak bayar pake 5000an kertas apa yang receh-receh?"

Pak Ichiraku dan Ayame—yang daritadi diem tapi ngedengerin ocehan antar Itachi dan Pak Ichiraku—langsung men-death glare si Itachi tanpa ampun.

"Ka-kalian kenapa?!" tanya Itachi yang udah badannya udah merinding duluan daripada bulu kuduknya.

"BAYAR RAMENNYA!! HARGANYA Rp. 9876543210000,-!"

"Gile aje luh, cu! Masak ngasih harga mie ramen ke aki-aki gini sampe semahal itu?" tanya Itachi tak percaya—benernya sih, cuma mau cari kortingan.

"Pokoknya bayar!" bentak duo penjual ramen itu lagi. "Atau kami ambil kembali semua ramen tadi?!"

"Ja... jangan dong!" pinta Itachi. Anggota akatsuki yang mukanya paling tua itu langsung meluk-meluk buntelan ramen yang mau dibelinya dengan mesra. Dia nyium-nyium buntelan itu sambil terisak. "Eeeehh...?"

"Hiks... hiks... umur tinggal dikit. Muka keriput udah nggak ganteng. Jalan bungkuk-bungkuk... kalian masih juga bersikap jahat begitu pada aki-aki tak berdosa ini?" kata si Itachi sambil terisak. "Padahal dulu, mie ramen harganya cuma 1 rupiah. Tapi sekarang kok jadi mahal banget? Dunia yang memprihatinkan."

"Eeeeeh... engkong ngibul deh! Mana ada mie ramen harganya segitu?!" kata Ayame—merasa tak yakin akan kebenaran kata-kata yang diucapkan Itachi barusan.

"Iya. Lagian mau bayar 5000 kan tetep aja masih kurang!" lanjut Pak Ichiraku.

"Ka... kalian ini... ke... kejam sekali terhadap... orang tua..." kata Itachi dengan tampang baby face—ga matching banget ama muka tuanya!!—en kitty eyes yang diaktifin. Saking nistanya tampang itu, sampe-sampe yang ngetik mau muntah cuma gara-gara mikirin bentuk mukanya doang – kepala yang ngetik digaplok sendal jepit ama Itachi –. Apalgi Pak Ichiraku dan Ayame—yang ngeliat muka nista itu secara langsung. Mata kedua orang itu langsung memerah dan buta seketika.

"Ukh! Tatapan itu!" Dua orang yang dihantam jurus rahasia Itachi itu langsung nutup matanya rapet-rapet. Pak Ichiraku langsung nyerobot uang lima ribuan ditangan Itachi sambil berkata, "Oke deh! Buat mbah, gapapa bayarnya cuma goceng. Asal mbah jangan balik lagi ke sini! Oke?"

"Siap, cu. Makasih, cu. Kalo gitu, kakek pamit ya, cu."

Dan sang aki-aki bermuka nista – digaplok sendal jepit ama Itachi lagi! – alias Itachi langsung kembali ke sarangnya—markas akatsuki.

Sementara Kisame yang habis menyusup ke Seaworld dan mengajak teman-teman lautnya buat dateng ke acara meritnya SasuSaku nggak capek-capeknya lari-lari sambil dikejar penjaga Seaworld. Ternyata bener kata Itachi, belom kelar kaburnya udah dikejar-kejar penjaga Seaworld.

"Buset dah! Itu penjaga seaworld kuat banget sih! Dari 10 jam yang lalu, masih aja ngejar-ngejar gue dan kawan-kawan" umpat Kisame yang udah kecapekan plus bingung mau kabur kemana lagi. Habisnya, se-Jakarta raya udah doi kelilingi tapi penjaga Seaworld itu masih tetep mengejar (hebat!). 'Apa penjaga-penjaga Seaworld itu jatuh cinta ama gue ya? Tadi pagi kan gue pake parfum yang bau-baunya kayak coklat. Tapi.... emangnya penjaga Seaworld ngebet ama coklat?!' (kacau! Kenapa jadi nyambung ama mimpi lo semalem sih?)

"Huuuh... capek nih! Gue juga kudu lari-lari sambil nyeret air laut yang tadi gue keluarin buat ngangkut sodara-sodara gue."

"Tunggu kau, pencuri!" teriak salah seorang dari dua penjaga Seaworld yang perkasa itu. "Kembali! Jangan berani-berani nyolong lahan uang kami! Kembalikan sekarang juga!"

"Cih."

Tak disangka-sangka dan tak diduga-duga, Kisame melihat sebuah toko kelontong milik Ceprutth DeiDei yang barusan buka. Didepan kios yang nggak pernah dapet pembeli itu terpampang kata-kata aneh yang entah kenapa sengaja ditulis pake huruf balok semua.

TOKO KELONTONG!! DIJUAL BUAH PISANG KELEWAT MATENG ALIAS BUSUK DENGAN HARGA YANG KELEWAT MURAH PULA!

"Aha!" Bohlam dari toko lampu sebelah gerak sendiri dan ngikutin kepalanya Kisame sambil menyala terang. Artinya, Kisame punya ide!

Tak perlu membayar dahulu, Kisame langsung menumpahkan semua pisang—busuk!—dagangan toko kelontong itu ke jalanan. Dan kedua penjaga Seaworld mulai mendekat.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?!" protes si pemilik—siapa lagi kalo bukan Ceprutth DeiDei!—sambil menatap pilu dagangan berharganya yang seenak jidat dilempar Kisame ke jalanan. "Tidak! Barang daganganku!"

"Sayonaraaaaaa, penjaga seaworld!" Makhluk biru itu pun berlalu sambil membawa akuarium raksasa yang isinya semua penghuni Seaworld.

"HYAAAAAAA~"

Kedua penjaga perkasa itu tumbang dengan suksesnya—gara-gara kepleset pisang busuk di jalanan. Dan kini Kisame pun menuju markas Akatsuki, kampung halamannya.

Beralih kembali ke markas, mari kita lihat aktivitas para akatsukiter yang tersisa...

Hidan lagi mengadakan ritual aneh untuk memulai ijapkabul. Pake kembang tujuhrupa, kemenyan, de el el de es te. Ditemani oleh asisten muridnya eh.. maksudnya muridnya sebagai asisten yang bernama Juugo.

"Komat-kamit... Dewa Jashin.. berikan pencarahan... ajarkan pengikutmu yang setia ini caranya jadi penghulu yang baik..." mulut Hidan masih aja komat-kamit dari tadi pagi sampe sekarang. "BRUUUUUUSSSH!!!"

"Huuuuaaaaaah~" Juugo mengelap wajahnya pasrah. Dia dengan setia dan dengan lapang dada menemani ritual Hidan sambil disembur-sembur air kobokan feat jigong ama Hidan. "Udah yang ke 100 kalinya nih gue disemprot! Traktir makan di bakso pak kumis ya, Hidan-senpai!"

Pein sibuk mengatur hujan—ga ada sambungannya sama persiapan meritnya Sasuke-Sakura (-_-'a

Konan dengan asiknya nyebar-nyebar kertas undangan sambil melipet-lipet kertas jadi origami berbagai bentuk. Contohnya :

1. Bunga. Bentuknya kayak origami yang selalu nempel di rambutnya Konan. Mungkin dia mau bagi-bagi aksesoris khas dirinya buat fans-fansnya?

2. Angsa dan ayam. Ati-ati kalo dapet origami yang bentuknya ayam, bisa kena flu burung lho!! Jadi jangan mau dikasih suvenir yang itu! – author digaplok sandal jepit ama Konan gara-gara memprovokasi para readers –

3. Sandal jepit. Jangan-jangan buat ngegaplok si author lagi ya?? *HHC mode on*

4. Boneka. Ditebak-tebak, pasti yang nyuruh si Sasori deh!

5. Kucing (kyaaaaa... yang itu mah gue juga mau!!!), dan....

6. rumah teletubies(???). Sejak kapan Konan bisa bikin origami yang bentuknya rumah teletubies??

Deidara, Tobi, Sasori lagi asik ngehias markas ancur mereka jadi sebuah istana mewah seperti yang dilakukan di sebuah reality show bedah rumah, tapi kalo ini namanya bedah markas. Dan sekarang markas itu sudah selesai direnovasi! Tirai penutup pun sudah dipasang. Tobi pun ngacir ke tempat anggota-anggota lain yang udah menyelesaikan misi dan nyuruh mereka buat mampir ke 'markas baru' mereka.

"Udah siap, kan, un?" tanya Deidara pada semua penonton yang telah hadir disana.

"Beres senpai!" sahut Tobi anak baek sambil hormat.

"Gue deg-degan nih! Kira-kira markas kumuh lusuh nggak layak pakai kita jadi kayak gimana ya abis dirombak ulang ama SasoDeiTobi?!" bisik Hidan lirih sambil ngelus-ngelus dadanya yang deg-degan.

Sementara sang partner malah menangis tersedu-sedu. "Biaya renovasinya pasti gue deh yang harus bayar! Huhuhu..."

"Sabar, Kakuzu! Inget-inget lagi masa lalu lo yang udah kualat ama Dewa Jashin. Ini kesempatan buat beramal lho!" nasehat Hidan.

"Gue tetep kagak rela!" jerit Kakuzu sambil mewek-mewek kayak bayi minta dibeliin permen.

"Bisa diem nggak? Gue udah pengen acara liat-liat hasil renovasi markasnya cepet mulai!" bentak Pein.

"Sorry, Pein-san..." KakuHidan menunduk lesu.

"Baiklah, mari kita buka!" Sasori kini sudah memegang pinggiran tirai penutup itu. Dan Tobi juga lagi megangin tirai penutupnya tapi disisi yang lain.

"3.... 2.... 1...."

Semuanya dag-dig-dug. Konan bahkan udah ke UGD duluan gara-gara jantungan sebelum waktunya (bohong-bohong).

WUUUUSH.... Tirai terbuka. Semua pasang mata yang ada disana menatap markas itu dengan berbinar-binar.

"KATSU!!!!!"

'DUUAAAAARR!!!'

"HAAAAAH—??!!!" Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Juugo langsung berubah bertampang cengok. Oh bukan—lebih terpatnya, SHOCK!!

"Tebs! Tea with SHOCKING soda!!!!!" author numpang lewat, mau ngiklan bentar – digaplok sendal jepit ama akatsuki –.

"DEIDARA!!!!!!!"

"BAKA!!!"

"BEGOO!!!"

"GILAAA!!!!!"

"KENAPA MARKASNYA MALAH DIBOM??!!!!"

"DUIIIT GUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"Hahahaha... peace, un!"

BAK BUK BAK BUK!!!!

Sasuke dan Sakura lagi siap-siap di kamarnya. Ehm...siap-siap jadi penganten baru niyee.. ehek-ehek *keselek duren*.

"Sasuke-kun, kira-kira suara berisik tadi darimana ya?" tanya si Sakura malu-malu sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Gak tau dah gue. Sekarang kita harus cepet-cepet nih! 2 jam lagi matahari tenggelam..." jawab Sasuke—dengan jawaban yang sangat tidak memuaskan!—sambil ngelirik jam dinding colongannya dari toko jam di Ame.

"Emang nanti acaranya mulai jam berapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hah—?!" Sasuke cengok. "Sakura, kamu nggak tau?"

Cewek berambut pink itu monyongin bibir saking sebelnya ama cowok ayam dihadapannya(mau belajar monyongin bibir? Temen author ada loh yang jago monyongin bibir!). "Kan tadi malem pas rapat aku ketiduran."

"Oh iya." Sasuke nyengir (bayangkan gimana mukanya!).

"Jadinya jam berapa sih?"

"Hah?!" Jantung Sasuke hampir copot gara-gara Sakura tiba-tiba ngomong lagi pas doi lagi ngeliatin Sakura dengan khusyuk. "Soal itu gue juga lupa nanya ke Pein! Hehehe..."

"Ekh?!" Sakura sweatdrop. "BakaSasuke! Katanya tadi tau!"

"Taunya cuma kalo mulainya pas malem-malem. Jadi kan bentar lagi udah mulai."

Kakuzu dengan tampang nistanya yang tertutup cadar bau ala ga pernah dicuci 2 taon lebih masih terus menangis melihat banyaknya pengeluaran kas akatsuki buat persiapan meritnya Sasu-Saku. Terutama, dia juga makin dendam sama Deidara gara-gara bikin dia harus ngeluarin kocek bejibun lagi.

"Hiks... hiks...." Terdengar suara tangisan nistanya dari pojokan ruangan.

Karin dan Suigetsu masih mengurung diri di kamar. Karin masih patah hati jadi ga mau keluar. Suigetsu terpaksa ga keluar karena pintunya dikunci sama Karin. Mau kabur pake Jikuukan Jutsu tapi masih lemes gara-gara insiden menggendong Karin dan pedang colongan Zabuza-nya.

"Apa kalo gue yang sekarang lagi jadi aer, bisa keluar dari kamar ini ya?" kata Suigetsu sambil berbaring diatas kasurnya. Eeeh... didalem akuarium maksudnya. Cowok malang itu ternyata malah dikurung Karin di dalem akuarium ikan koi (?)."Ah... tapi yang ada gue malah ga bisa ngapa-ngapain kalo cuma jadi aer. Gue nggak bisa balik ke wujud biasanya!! Masih capeeeeekk!!!!"

Si Zetsu, daritadi udah siap diri jadi taneman hias. Alias tidur dan melanjutkan mimpi indah semalam sambil majangin diri sebagai taneman hias gara-gara tadi malem si item ma si putih ribut sendiri. Akhirnya Juugo kumat dan membantai mereka habis-habisan (kasiaaan...).

**Flashback ke malam dimana Zetsu disiksa Juugo...**

"Heh! Bayclean!" panggil Zetsu item dengan nada bete.

"Apaan sih, tinta item?" sahut Zetsu putih ogah-ogahan.

"Ngapain tadi lo minta dijadiin taneman hias ama yang lain di rapat?" tanya Zeit (namanya kedua Zetsu disingkat ya! Males ngetik panjang-panjang! Zeit : Zetsu item. Zepu : Zetsu putih. Ngerti??? *galak mode*).

"Oooh, yang tadi toh? Kenapa? Mau protes?!" Zepu nantang-nantang.

"Ya iyalah! Ini keputusan sepihak! Gue kagak mau jadi taneman hias!" – Zeit –

"Oh! Oke! Kalo emang lo nggak mau, kita musuhan!" – Zepu –

"Daridulu kaleee!!!" – Zeit –

"Oke-oke. Ralat! Kalo gitu mulai sekarang kita temenan!" – Zepu –

"EH-?!" – Zeit –

"Loh...?!" – Zepu –

"OGAH GUE!!!" – Zeit –

"Apalagi guaaa!!!" – Zepu –

"Temenan ama elo?! Najis banget dah!" – Zeit –

"Apalagi guaaa!!!!" – Zepu –

"Apaan sih??!!" – Zeit –

"Apalagi guaaa!!!!" – Zepu –

"HOY!!!" – Zeit –

"Apalagi guaaa!!!!" – Zepu –

"Batere lo ngadat ya? Kok ngomong 'apalagi gua' mulu?!" – Zeit –

"APALAGI GUAA!!!!" – Zepu –

"Aaaaarrghh—ngomong ama loe bikin stresz!!!!!!!" – Zeit –

"APALAGI GUAAA...!!!!" – Zepu –

"WHOT—?!!" – Zeit –

"APALAGI GUAAA...!!!!" – Zepu –

"Sekali ngomong gitu lagi gue telen loe idup-idup!!!" – Zeit –

"Heh—?! Emang bisa?!" – Zepu –

"Nah loh... udah balik waras lagi!" – Zeit –

"Hah—?!" – Zepu –

"Nape? Bayclean!" – Zeit –

"Kurang kecut! Dasar tinta item!" – Zepu –

"Heh Bayclean, pulang sono luh ke ember cucian!" – Zeit –

"Elu juga pulang sono ke tempat potokopian!!!" – Zepu –

"Fotokopian?" – Zeit –

"Lo kan tinta item!" – Zepu –

"Dasar Bayclean!" – Zeit –

"Tinta item!!!! Maruk!!! Kanibal!!!!" – Zepu –

"Dasar Bayclean tukang kebon! Hobinya nanem taneman mulu! Masa dijadiin taneman hias aja mau?!" – Zeit –

"MAU DONG!!!!" – Zepu –

"Dasar rendah!" – Zeit –

"Apo kau bilang?" – Zepu –

"Huh... makhluk bayclean setingkat pembokat!!" – Zeit –

"Gue bukan pembokat!" – Zepu –

"IYA!" – Zeit –

"BUKAN!" – Zepu –

"IYAAAA!!!" – Zeit –

"BUKAAAAN!!!" – Zepu –

"BUKAAAAAN!!!" – Zeit –

"IYAAAAAAAA!!!!" – Zepu –

"Haha... ngaku juga! Dasar bego!" – Zeit –

"WHOT—?! Kurang asem (permen kali kurang asem!)." – Zepu –

"Mau ngapaen lu?" – Zeit –

"Keluar dari kurungan! Berpisah darimu." – Zepu –

"Hah—?! Emang bisa?!" – Zeit –

"Nothing impossible!" – Zepu –

"Sok bule! Padahal medok!" – Zeit –

"APE LU KATE—?!" – Zepu –

"Tanya ma authornya! Kalo nggak baca skenarionya! Di dialog bagian gue pasti ada!" – Zeit –

"Ah... terserah! Yang jelas gue kagak medok!" – Zepu –

"Lah... gitu lo tau gue ngomong apa tadi!" – Zeit –

"Yayaya... Sodara Zetsu item, muka anda itu lebih ndeso dari saya! Udah item, nggak jelas, buntung lagi!" – Zepu –

"Elo juga buntung kali!" – Zeit –

"BIARIN!!! Biar pun gue buntung, biar pun gue bayclean, muka gue masih lebih mending daripada elo! Putiiiih... itu cantik! Biutipul!" – Zepu –

"Jangan rendahkan Zetsu hitam!!!!!!" – Zeit –

"AYO, RENDAHKAN ZETSU HITAAAM!!!!" – Zepu –

"PROVOKASI!!!!!" – Zeit –

"EMANG HOBI GUE KOOOOOK!!!!" – Zepu –

"Uuuuuuh... berisik!" Seseorang—kalo bisa dibilang orang—yang tidur dikasur sebelah nampaknya mulai terbangun berkat perdebatan gaje dan tanpa akhir antara Zepu ama Zeit.

"Gawat! Dia bangun..." – Zepu & Zeit –

Makhluk kekar yang badannya segede gajah itu kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan si kurungan malang.

"Kalian... kali ini... kalo cewek yang ngomong, aku bunuh!" – Juugo –

"Nooooon!!!!" – Zepu –

"Diem geblek!" – Zeit –

"Aaaah... heeee...? Cowok semua ya...? kalo gitu gue bakal bunuh cowok aja! Cewek nanti!" – Juugo –

"Emang disini ada cewek?!" – Zepu –

"Gue bilang diem!" – Zeit –

"Oh iya ya... kalian berdua kan nggak jelas jenis kelaminnya.." – Juugo –

"Bener banget tuh!" – Zeit –

"Heh! Enak aje!" – Zepu –

"Diem!!" – Zeit –

"Tadi kan lu ngomong?!" – Zepu –

"Aha! Great idea!" – Juugo –

"Sok inggris!" – Zeit & Zepu –

"Dieeeeeem kaliaaaan!!!!!! Nggak yang item, nggak yang putih, gue bakalan ngebunuh kalian berdua sekaraaaaaaang!!!!!!" – Juugo –

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!! JANGAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! AMPUUUUUUNN!!!" – Zepu & Zeit –

BAK BUK DUAK BLAAR DUESSS JDERR....

Terlambat...

**End of flashback...**

"Aaaaah...nyam-nyam-nyam...." Kedua Zetsu itu tidur nyenyak ternyata.

Author juga ngikut ngebantuin lho... ngebantuin ngeliatin semua anggota akatsuki yang lagi sibuk bekerja...

Dan alhasil... bantuan dari author ada hasilnya juga...

Benjol-benjol dikepala akibat gaplokan sendal jepit dari semua anggota akatsuki...

—tbc—

Maafkan aku! Tangan lagi nggak mood!!! Gara-gara Ronyongnyong itu!!! AAAARRRGGH!!!!!

Maap kalo jelek dan terkesan ga niat, pada dasarnya emang ga niat sih!!!

**Akira-chan : **iya.... ni chap 7nya udah diterusin...

**Sakura Haruno 1995 : **makasih... makasih... amin deeeeeeh... q baru nyadar, ternyata fanfic gaje yang ini banyak juga yang suka (sok! pede!) *dibogem readers*...

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku : **hoho... udah diperingatkan di summary-nya kalo fic ini super-OOC... menurutku, mungkin sasuke lebih keren kalo jadi o'on... *dikirin*

**Ritsukika Sakuishi : **udah di apdet nih! review lagi! lagi! lagi! lagi! lagi! ... *dibekep*

**Chiwe-SasuSaku :** emang ribet! kalo nggak ribet bukan akatsuki namanya... ("siapa yang bilang?" akatsuki protes)sasusaku merit, chap depan acara meritnya! liat aja, Karin pasti makin tersiksa!!!! WAHAHA *ketawa setan, ditampar Karin*.

**Hyori Sagi : **Tunggu undangannya dari si Konan aja!!! lupa review gapapa. biasanya aku lebih parah, males ngereview tapi maksa suruh ngereview -.-')... fanfic anda udah kubaca semua, tapi seperti biasa, kok males ngereview ya??? *dibantai Hyori* haha... maaf... ntar kureview deh!!

**m4yura : **DEIDARA EMANG MAKHLUK PALING LUCU, IMUT, MANIS KAYAK GULA... (jelas muji2, orang Deidara FC!) tenang, chap ini telah sukses diupdate!

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **yaaaaah... begitulah akatsuki! harap dimaklumi kegilaan + kegajeannya *ditimbuk Kisame, Pein, Hidan*! Fic anda udah kubaca en kureview kan???? kan??? kan???

baiklah... udah abis waktu cuap-cuapnya... sayonara!


	8. Acara Merit SasuSaku Part 1

Sudah diputuskan oleh author, setelah melalui berbagai pertimbangan dan penyaringan isi chapter yang acara meritnya sasu ama saku, sudah diputuskan kalau akan dibagi jadi 2. jadi part 1 dulu... baru part 2!!! (ealah! Emang ada yang mulainya dari part 2 dulu baru part 1?!)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Kuakui bahkan sampai saat ini semua tentang Naruto masih punya Masashi belom berhasil direbut. Tapi awas aja lain kali!

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : Sasuke U./Sakura H.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chap :

"Aaaaah...nyam-nyam-nyam...." Kedua Zetsu itu tidur nyenyak ternyata.

Author juga ngikut ngebantuin lho... ngebantuin ngeliatin semua anggota akatsuki yang lagi sibuk bekerja...

Dan alhasil... bantuan dari author ada hasilnya juga...

Benjol-benjol dikepala akibat gaplokan sendal jepit dari semua anggota akatsuki...

**-**

**Little Story**

**-**

MARKAS AKATSUKI, MALAM HARI PUKUL 18.40 WJR (WAKTU JAMNYA RUSAK)

Beberapa tamu mulai berdatangan. Semua anggota akatsuki juga udah bersiap ditempat. Dan posisi para akatsukiter saat ini adalah...

Tobi dan Deidara jadi penjaga buku tamu dan suvenir yang dibikin Konan tadi.

Sasori yang terpisah dari 2 makhluk sejenisnya (DeiTobi) pun berinisiatif jadi pembawa acara. Menggantikan Pein yang sibuk bersama Konan dibawah pohon sakura gundul kurus kering yang ditanem Zetsu. Dua orang itu mungkin mau ikut-ikut sasu ama saku, kan mereka jadi kawin eh... nikah juga berkat jasa pohon gizi buruknya Zetsu.

Itachi sebagai satu-satunya wali dari Si Uchiha Pantat Ayam siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke – author digaplok sendal jepit ama Sasuke untuk kesekian-kian-kian-kian kalinya – merangkap sebagai asisten Sasori yaitu jadi pembawa acara. Ohya, ada satu pemberitahuan! Kenapa cuma Itachi yang jadi wakil Sasuke? Jawabannya adalah, karena kaasan dan tousannya kagak sempet diidupin lagi ama Zetsu. Maklumlah, makhluk malang itu abis dihajar si Juugo sampe tepar tak berdaya tadi malam.

Hidan sebagai penghulu—akhirnya status ustadznya diakui juga!—dan Juugo sebagai asisten penghulu (perlukah seorang penghulu menggunakan asisten?).

Sasuke ama Sakura yang jadi mantennya (ya iyalah! Emang dikira yang mau nikah siapa?).

Kisame??? Entah sedang apa spesies manusia hiu yang satu itu di dalem akuarium segede Seaworld yang isinya cuma ikan itu.

Diem-diem ternyata Karin juga ikut membantu loh, coz dia bikinin kue ular sebagai makanan penutup buat semua tamu. Dibantuin Suigetsu tentunya—dengan terpaksa dan karena dipaksa.

MARKAS AKATSUKI, MALAM HARI PUKUL 18.40 WJR (WAKTU JAMNYA RUSAK) *kalo liat jam yang ga rusak, bisa dipastikan kalo harusnya udah jam 19.00*

"Nah, saatnya acara ini dibukaaa..." kata Sasori dengan penuh semangat. Yah... maklum lah, dia cita-citanya kan pengen jadi entertain sejati tapi na'as dia malah terjebak ke dalam jurang nista organisasi akatsuki bagaikan kalajengking malang yang numpang idup - author digaplok sendal jepit sama Sasori -.

"Telat!" sahut Itachi. "Sebenernya ni acara udah mulai daritadi. Lha wong tamunya aja udah pada dateng."

"Gapapa. Tapi kan kalo jam segini pasti tamunya udah pada dateng semua" bela Sasori untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Belum tentu..."

"Tentu saja!!"

"Apa—?? Coba aja lo itung dulu jumlah tamunya!!! Pasti belum!"

"Gue kagak tau jumlah tamunya!!!!!"

Akhirnya terjadi perdebatan gajebo ala Itaceh, eh... Itachi dan Sasori. Keduanya mulai saling menghina.

"Dasar keriput! Bisanya cuma protes!" kata Sasori.

Itachi pun membalas, "Eh, enak aja lo manggil gue keriput! Dasar kalajengking jelek yang bisanya numpang idup ama akatsuki!" (hoo...kata-kata author tadi dipake sama si Itaceh *_*)

Keributan antara duo pembawa acara akatsuki terus berlanjut tanpa ada satu orang pun yang melerai. Sementara itu, mari kita intip si banci dan si lolipop - digaplok sendal jepit ama Deidara -. Kalo Tobi terima-terima aja dipanggil lolipop..

"Senpai.." panggil Tobi pada Deidara yang sibuk membagikan pulpen pada para tamu buat tandatangan dibuku tamu.

"Apa—?" jawab Deidara judes. "Elo tuh bantuin gue kek! Jangan cuma duduk gitu dong!"

"Tugas Tobi kan ngasih suvenir, bukan ngebagiin pulpen.."

Deidara geram.

Kebetulan yang baru datang adalah rombongan dari Konohagakure—sementara rombongan lain udah pada dateng duluan, dasar Konoha tukang telat! Pada ketularan Kakashi kali ye? Dan orang-orang itu semuanya sudah berbaris rapih menunggu antrian buat tandatangan.

"Terimakasih..." kata Deidara sambil menerima pulpen yang tadi dikasihin ama tamunya buat tandatangan.

Tobi cuma diem aja, padahal abis itu kan gilirannya ngasih suvenir. Deidara pun menyolek tangan Tobi.

"Aaah...senpai, apaan sih!!? Genit deh!(?)" kata Tobi dengan nada genit. Deidara cengok. Semua tamu yang ngeliat sweatdrop.

"Maksud lo apa??" bisik Deidara.

"Iih..pake bisik-bisik segala lagi. Senpai ga usah sok ga ngerti deh, udahlah.. kalo senpai emang suka Tobi, ngaku aja deh!" kata Tobi dengan PD-nya.

'BLETAK' Tobi pun digaplok sendal jepit ama Deidara (horee... bukan cuma author aja yang digaplok!! Ayo, nyanyikan mars anti gaplokan bareng-bareng! - alhasil, author ikutan digaplok sendal jepit ama si Tobi - ). "SUKA BACOT LU!! Amit-amit.. walaupun gue mungkin bertampang banci, tapi gue gentle tauk!! Juga NGGAK HOMBRENG!! Tuh, giliran lo ngasih suvenir! Barusan juga mau gue ingetin."

"Oh...gitu, ya!!" Tobi tersipu.

Kemudian Tobi pun berdiri sambil membawa salah satu suvenirnya. "AYO, SILAKAN DIAMBIL!! GRATISS...SEKALI TANDATANGAN DISINI BISA LANGSUNG DAPET SUVENIR ORIGAMI LIMITED EDITION GRATISS..."

"Woi!! Kalo mau ngebagiin suvenir tuh yang bener dong! Kalo kayak gitu elo malah keliatan kayak PKL lagi ngejajakin dagangannya tauk!!" omel Deidara atas sikap konyol Tobi yang tak berotak tadi.

Tobi pun akhirnya membagikan suvenirnya satu-satu. "Ayo, pilih sendiri juga boleh! Mumpung gratis.." bisiknya pada setiap tamu yang abis dia kasih suvenir.

'Mulai lagi deh tu anak!' umpat Deidara dalam hati.

Deidara melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi, dibacanya tulisan-tulisan yang sudah terisi ditiap halaman buku tamu.

Tertulis, 'NARUTO uzumaki, THE NEXT HOKAGE!!!; Konohagakure; (tandatangan ancur ga bentuk)'

'Dasar narsis!! Sok-sokan. Padahal dari mukanya doang aja udah keliatan kalo dia ga punya bakat. Mana bisa jadi hokage!!??' kata Deidara dalam hati. "Baiklah.. terimakasih. Tamu selanjutnya..."

'Sai; sama kayak punya Naruto; (tandatangan yang sangat rapih!!)'

"Selanjutnyah..."

'Ino Yamanaka, CEWEKNYA SAI!!; Hidden Leaf(itu konoha bukan?); (tandatangan penuh bling-bling gajebo + lebay bgt!)'

'Ga ada yang tanyak kali lo ceweknya sapa.. gue juga ga minat ma elo. Lagian udah jelek, mau-maunya pacaran sama cowok kulit pucet butek kayak asep knalpot plus kayak mayat gitu! Memperburuk keturunan!' umpat Deidara dalam hati. 'Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, kok itu cewek mirip ama gue ya?'

Sampai pada barisan-barisan akhir.. ada tamu asal Konoha aneh yang kepalanya ditutupin perban kayak mumi dengan tongkat kayu yang menopang dia berdiri.

'O...orang ini kan...'

Tamu itu menulis dibuku tamu, 'Danzou Senjuu; Konoha; (tandatangan ruwet. Gara-gara udah tua, jadi kalo nulis tandatangan tangannya suka gemeter-gemeter gitu)'

"Ah...Tob..Tobi..." bisik Deidara memanggil Tobi.

"Apa sih, senpai??" jawab Tobi agak ga niat.

"I...itu.." Deidara menunjuk kearah tamu aneh tadi yang udah berdiri di depan Tobi (mau minta suvenir kali! Mumpung gratiss... hihi - kok gue jadi ketularan Tobi ya?? - ).

"Ah...ini suvenirnya.. rumah teletubies khusus untuk tamu is..." perkataan Tobi terputus begitu dia melihat siapa tamu didepannya itu. "AH..KAU!!! 8O"

"....?-.-"

"Kau Danzou kan?"

"Hmm...=]"

"KAU KETURUNAN SENJUU BUSUK ITU KAN??!!!"

"???"

Dengan emosi yang berapi-api, Tobi membuka topengnya. OOH TIDAAAAK....mataku!!! Mataku!!! Aku buta....gara-gara liat muka Tobi tanpa topeng! - author digaplok sendal jepit ama Tobi dengan penuh emosi tentunya -

"Madara Uchiha..."

"Danzou Senjuu..."

"KAU PENDIRI UCHIHA YANG MENJIJIKKAN ITU!!!?"

"KAU KETURUNAN HASHIRAMA YANG NGGAK TAU ADAT ITU!!!?"

"????"

"Eh... ya begitulah.. pokoknya, akhirnya aku bisa balas dendam pada senjuu busuk macam kau!!"

"MADARA KERIPUT ANJING UCHIHA, PENGKHIANAT KONOHA!!!"

"KERIPUT KATAMU—??!!! DASAR KETURUNAN SENJUU BUSUK!! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!!!!"

"Can you??"

"AAAARRRGH!!!" – panas dingin, emosi memuncak, author takut trus meluk-meluk Deidara =3 –

Akhirnya, terjadi pula pertumpahan darah antara Madara Keriput Pendiri Uchiha - digaplok sendal jepit ama Tobi alias Madara – dan Danzou Keturunan Senju Busuk – lagi-lagi dapet gaplokan sendal jepit gratis tapi dari Danzou – pun dimulai. Tamu-tamu yang masih tersisa langsung dipaksa Deidara buat cepet-cepet tandatangan, ambil suvenir, dan masuk ke dalem markas mereka yang tadi udah disulap sama tim bedah markas.

Didalam markas, semua tamu udah berkumpul. Pasangan Sasuke-Sakura lagi asik keliling-keliling gajelas. Pas lewat di tempat penyajian makanan 'RAMEN ICHIKARU!', ternyata disana ada Naruto, Sai, Chouji, Neji, de el el.

"Wah.. aku nggak sabar pengen cepet-cepet makan ramen..." kata Naruto sambil ngiler. Ketika tiba-tiba melihat Sasuke-Sakura yang lewat sambil senyam-senyum bahagia, Naruto jadi kaget. Dihampirinya pasangan itu—lebih tepatnya dilabrak.

"HEI...TERNYATA KAU DISINI, YA?" kata Naruto di depan Sasuke dengan tampang sok. "TEME—!!"

"DOBE SIAL—??!!!" sahut Sasuke kaget. "Ngapain lo dateng ke acara merit gue?"

"Nggak kusangka, kau kabur ke akatsuki ya, Teme? Dan ini jadi acara meritmu dengan..." Naruto mengintip kearah Sakura yang bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke. "SAKURA-CHAN??" - sambil nunjuk Sakura dengan mantepnya -

"Kau yang merusak patung Minato Namikaze yang terhormat itu tak akan kuampuni!" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan cakra kyuubi yang dimilikinya.

"Sakura, pergilah! Biar aku yang beresin si Dobe!" Sasuke langsung keluarin jurus Chidori Nagashi-nya biar keliatan sangar (buang-buang chakra aja!).

"Baiklah, Teme!" Sakura patuh.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU 'TEME', SAKURA!!"

"Ah...maaf" Sakura langsung berlari pergi.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Teme dan Dobe. Dalam sekejap, markas akatsuki berubah jadi sarang peperangan dan pertarungan.

—tbc—

Haaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaa....

Bagaimana menurut kalian acara meritnya sasusaku ini? Kacau? Yap!

Review lagi yah! Jangan pelit-pelit review kayak gue (loh?)...


	9. Acara Merit SasuSaku Part 2

Akhirnya chapter 9 diupdate juga!!! Silakan membaca!!! :D

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Kuakui bahkan sampai saat ini semua tentang Naruto masih punya Masashi belom berhasil direbut. Tapi awas aja lain kali!

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : Sasuke U./Sakura H.

* * *

Last Chap :

"Baiklah, Teme!" Sakura patuh.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU 'TEME', SAKURA!!"

"Ah...maaf" Sakura langsung berlari pergi.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Teme dan Dobe. Dalam sekejap, markas akatsuki berubah jadi sarang peperangan dan pertarungan.

**-**

**Little Story**

**-**

MARKAS AKATSUKI, MALAM HARI PUKUL 20.00 WJR (WAKTU JAMNYA RUSAK) *kali ini jamnya bener soalnya barusan jarumnya digeser-geser ama Kakuzu*

Ijapkabulnya bahkan belum mulai-mulai. Semua tamunya malah sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

"Gimana caranya gue bisa nikah ama Sasuke kalo keadaannya kayak gini terus..??" Sakura tampak stress.

Tiba-tiba Hidan yang barusaja menyelesaikan upacara ritual yang gajelas tujuannya buat apa, datang menghampiri Sakura dan berkata, "Tenang aja! Biar abang Hidan yang beresin."

Kemudian Hidan pergi menghampiri dua sejoli pembawa acara yang masih aja sibuk debat daritadi dan mencoba melerai mereka.

"HEI HEI, ada apa disini???" kata Hidan santai. Ga ada jawaban. Keduanya ribut terus sampe-sampe ga dengerin Hidan.

"WOY!!" tereak Hidan.

"APA—??" Sasori dan Itachi bales tereak juga.

"KALIAN NGAPAIN SIH BERANTEM???" tereak Hidan lagi.

"NGGAK TAUUUUUK!!!" mereka pun membalas tereakan Hidan dengan cara yang lebih sadis, udah tereak-tereak pake mikropone lagi!

"Aduuuuh..." Hidan ngusek-ngusek kupingnya. "Udahan deh tereaknya! Kuping gue tersiksa nih lama-lama."

"Oke."

"Mendingan kalian udahan aja deh berantemnya. Sekarang kalian urusin tamu-tamunya biar bisa diem. Coz, ijapkabulnya mau mulai" titah Hidan (cari-cari kesempatan mumpung ga ada Pein, ya? =w=).

Sasori dan Itachi malah melongo. "Lho—? Gue kira udah selese daritadi!"

"MANA BISA SELESE KALO TAMUNYA AJA PADA RIBUT KAYAK GITU!!! MAU MULAINYA AJA UDAH SUSAH BANGET!!" tereak Hidan penuh emosi sambil nunjuk ke arah kekacauan diantara tamu-tamu yang emang pada kacau.

Kemudian akhirnya Hidan siap-siap buat memulai moment ijapkabul sementara duo pembawa acara yang bikin repot itu berusaha menenangkan tamu-tamu.

Duo : "HALO????"

Tamunya tetep ribut.

Duo : "ALOHA????"

Tamunya masih ribut.

Duo : "WOOOY!!!!"

Tamu : "..."

Duo : "Acara ijapkabul akan segera dimulai, diharap semua tamu untuk tenang."

Sasuke : "Gawat! Gue belom latihan."

Duo : "Dan diharapkan untuk mempelai cowoknya datang kehadapan mbah Hidan selaku penghunus sabit rumput eh.. maksud kami selaku penghulu."

Dan akhirnya, tamu-tamu itu bisa keep silent juga. Dan Sasuke-Sakura udah duduk bersebelahan di hadapan Hidan sang penghulu. Semua anggota akatsuki—minus Suigetsu en Karin yang masih masak kue ular dan plus PeinKonan yang baru masuk markas gara-gara denger woro-woro—pada duduk manis, deg-degan menanti saat-saat bersejarah yang lebih hebat dari proklamasi kemerdekaan, konsernya Utada Hikaru, gempa + tsunami di Aceh, atau apapun juga, terutama bagi Itachi.

"Baiklah.. mari kita mulai."

Sasuke langsung geregetan, berkeringat dingin, plus kena serangan 5L Lemah Letih Lesu Lunglai Laper(?).

"Tenang...Sasuke-kun.." bisik Sakura darisisinya.

Tiba-tiba Hidan komat-kamit ga jelas kayak orang kesurupan. Kadang komat-kamitnya dalem ati eh tiba-tiba jadi teriak-teriak! Sukses bikin Sasuke jantungan beberapa kali—padahal ga cuma Sasuke, tamu yang lain juga!! Tapi minus Juugo yang sama-sama sesat. - digaplok sendal jepit converse ama Juugo!! - (Lumayan.. kan harganya mahal^^!)

"Wuokeh... ijapkabuuuul siap dimulai!!" kata Hidan.

'Akhirnya!! Daritadi udah ditungguin. Dasar duo sesat! Buang-buang waktu aja!' umpat Sasuke yang daritadi dag-dig-dug-der itu dalem ati dengan kesalnya.

Hidan : "Tirukan semua yang saya katakan! Oke? Kita udah latihan 7 hari 7 malem kan?" (Bukannya persiapannya aja baru dari kemarin malem ye?? Hidan ngibul!! - author digaplok sendal jepit yang udah dikomat-kamitin ama Hidan -)

Sasuke : "Okay."

Hidan : "Saya nikahkan..."

Sasuke : "Sa..saya nikahkan..."

Hidan : "Oi!! Itu bagian gue, lo ga usah!"

Sasuke : "Oi!! I..itu bagian gue, l..lo ga usah!"

Hidan : "STOOOOP!!!! Berenti ngikutin gue!!"

Sasuke : "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!!! Berenti ngikutin gu..." - terputus karena tiba-tiba Hidan mengeluarkan sabit saktinya -

Hidan : "GUE SERIUS!! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN! ATAU LO MAU ACARA MERIT LO GAGAL GARA-GARA LO GUE SABET!!??"

Sasuke : "O..okay...ampun..." – tak berkutik mode on –

Hidan : "Saya nikahkan Uchiha Sasuke binti Uchiha Fugaku dengan Haruno Sakura bin Haruno Parjiman.."

Sasuke & Sakura : "OI!! KEBALIK BEGO!"

Hidan : "Oooh...mangap! Eh.. maksud gue maap."

Tamu : "Bisa serius nggak sih? Atau kita-kita bakal ngirim lo ke tempat Raja Fir'aun sekarang juga???"

Hidan : "Jaaa…jangan dooong… gue laki-laki nih! Nanti kalo gue dibunuh gimana?"

Tamu : "Makanya yang serius dong!"

Hidan : "Yes...yes..siap, Sir. Saya serius."

Hidan : "Saya nikahkan Uchiha Sasuke bin Uchiha Fugaku dengan Haruno Sakura binti Haruno Parjiman dengan mas kawin seperangkat atribut akatsuki dibayar nge-bon sama Kakuzu.."

Hidan : 'Sasuke, sekarang!' -berbisik + memberi isyarat pada Sasuke-

Sasuke : "Saya terima nikahnya saya dengan Haruno Sakura bin..ti Haruno ehm...aaa... Par…jiman… dee..ngan masss kawin seperangkat atribut akatsuki dibayar TUNAI!!! Eh... dibayar nge-bon sama KAKUZU!!" - agak ga ikhlas pas nyebut nama Kakuzu -

Hidan : "SAAAHH—???!!!!"

Tobi : "Sah...sah..sah..Tobi merestui kalian berdua!! Pokoknya sah!!!!"

- tamu-tamu pada sweatdrop liat tingkah Tobi yang girang over -

Tamu : "Sah deh..."

Kakuzu : "Walaupun gua harus kehilangan banyak duit gue buat acara ini..yah...terpaksa gue bilang...SAAAHH!!!" - ngomongnya bisik-bisik tapi pas kata sahnya pake teriak-teriak sambil nangis -

Author : "Lho—?? Gue jugaaa....???"

All akatsuki : "Lo gak mau?? Ya udah.."

Author : "EEEH—!! Mau kok, mau!!"

All akatsuki : "Cepetan! Gak pake lama..."

Author : "Saya, Ceprutth DeiDei..."

Deidara : "Loh—? Kok ada nama gue disebut, un??"

Author : "Iya...Deidara-kun.. (jyaaach!! Kun???)"

Deidara : "Nama kita kembaran ya, un??"

Author : "Nggak. Cuma gue sengaja pake nama lo di pen name gue!"

Deidara : "Emang buat apa, un??"

Author : "Itu... karena gue nge-fans ama elo, bego!" – blushing, ditendang ampe Gurun Gobi –

Deidara : "Eh—? Wah.... YIPPIE!!! Ada yang nge-fans ama gue, un!! Ahahay... lay...lay..lay..lay...lay..lay.. panggil aku Deidara yang dipuja author!!"

- tamu pada sweatdrop + author malu -

Author : "Gue nggak muja-muja elo. Gue cuma NGE-FANS!!!"

Hidan : "Berenti debatnya!! Sekarang, menurut lo yang tadi itu sah apa nggak??"

Author : "Ehm...gue ulangin ya! Saya, Ceprutth DeiDei, selaku sang author yang dipuja-puja..." - digaplok sendal jepit aneka merek oleh semua tamu-tamu terutama yang paling sakit adalah gaplokan dari Jiraiya si sennin mesum yang cuma punya sendal kayu –

Author (lagi???) : "...dan amat berjasa atas suksesnya fic nista yang satu ini, 99,999999% menyatakan sah dan 0,000001% menyatakan tidak sah karena menurut saya, Sasuke Uchiha adalah jodohku *_*..." - digaplok sendal jepit lagi sama semua tamu -

- Sasuke pingsan & inner Sakura ngamuk-ngamuk -

Tobi : "Tobi anak baik....author tukang ngibuuuul!!"

Hidan : "Dusta apa yang kau katakan itu... Dewa Jashin ga pernah bilang kalo Sasuke adalah jodohmu!!"

Tamu : "GGGRRRRR..." - bernapsu membunuh author -

Author : - ngacir -

MARKAS AKATSUKI, MALAM HARI PUKUL 20.20 lebih 98765432123456789 detik—halah!! Bohong-bohong.. *tapi jamnya udah diganti sama jam rusak yang lainnya* WJR (WAKTU JAMNYA RUSAK)

Saat kedamaian mulai terlihat setelah ijapkabulnya selesai, ga disangka ucapan author tadi memicu terjadinya perang dunia shinobi ke-4 (maaph!!! T^T).

Teme vs Dobe..

Tobi alias Madara vs Danzou..

Gaara en shinobi suna vs sasori yang balas dendam atas kematiannya—berarti Sasori juga diidupin lagi pake MATISURI NO JUTSU juga??..

Hidan Kakuzu dibantu oleh the original of SEGEL NYUNGSEP eh... SEGEL GAIB 'JUUGO' vs shinobi konoha—lagi-lagi untuk membalas kematiannya (?)..

Shinobi amegakure vs gajelas ngelawan siapa karena mereka cuma ngebelain akatsuki doang..

Markas akatsuki yang tadinya jadi tempat kumpul-kumpul para calon penghuni neraka ini dalam sekejap malah berubah jadi nerakanya itu sendiri.

Kekacauan disana-sini tak bisa dihentikan, sampai tibalah dua sejoli 'Karin-Suigetsu' ditempat kekacauan berlangsung dengan membawa banyaaaaaak banget kue ular!!

"HALOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" teriak Karin.

"OEY!!! ADA MAKANAN PENUTUP PREEEEEND!!!" lanjut Suigetsu ga kalah seru.

Semua orang menengok.

Suigetsu tereak lagi dengan penjual kaki lima ngejajakin barang dagangan mode on (?). "KUE SPESIAL, GRATISS UNTUK KALIAN SEMUAAAAAA!!!!" (aku berpikir, apa mungkin Suigetsu ketularan Tobi juga...?)

Yang lainnya nyerbu sambil sorak-sorai, si Kakuzu yang perangnya tertunda langsung jongkok dengan muka suram di wajahnya. "Jangan-jangan tuh kue biaya bikinnya nge-bon ke gue juga!"

Tapi akhirnya si Kakuzu mau juga ngikut makan, gara-gara dipaksa Hidan sang partner.

Dan beberapa saat setelah mencoba kue itu.....

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OHOK OHOK OHOK!!! MULUT GUEEEEEEEEEEEEE.... PEDEEEEEEEEESSSSSS... PERIIIIIIIIIIH.. !!!!!!!!!!! NEED WATEEEEEERRR!! MAU AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR"

Karin sama Suigetsu langsung ketakutan. Tiba-tiba semua orang menatap keduanya dengan napsu membunuh yang melebihi insiden perkataan author tadi dan dengan mulut masing-masing yang masih terus berkobar-kobar.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA !!!!!"

Karin en Suigetsu langsung melangkah seribu, lari membabi buta. Semua orang yang habis memakan kue ular—yang tadinya pada sibuk perang sendiri-sendiri—langsung ngejar dan menyerbu dua sejoli itu dengan kompaknya.

"Ini semua gara-gara eloooooo...." tereak Suigetsu pada Karin sambil terus lari.

"Enak aja!! Siapa juga yang salah masukin garam ke tuh kue!!???" Karin beladiri.

"Kan elo!!! Bukan gue!!! Gue aja nggak ikutan bikin adonan!!!" balas Suigetsu.

"Tadi gue kira itu gula!! Bukan garem...." kata Karin sambil nyengir + masih lari.

"BAKA! Sekarang gimana niiihh????" Suigetsu makin panik.

"SAYONARAAAAAAAAAA......" teriak Karin sambil terus-terusan lari.

Dalam sekejap peperangan berubah menjadi sebuah persatuan yang kokoh—dalam artian—buat ngejar Karin sama Suigetsu.

TERAS MARKAS AKATSUKI, MALAM HARI PUKUL 21.00 WJML (WAKTU JAMNYA MUTER LAGI) *gara-gara baterenya author ganti sama yang baru*

Author : "Ayooo.... sandal jepiiiit.... murah...murahh... 2500 dapet seperempat!!! 10000 dapet satu!! Kalo 20000 dapet sepasang!!!!"

Zetsu : "Ngapain lo??"

Author : "BOKER!!! Udah jelas lagi jualan sendal jepit! Pake nanya lagi.."

Zetsu : "Ooooh.....dapet darimana sendal jepit sebanyak itu?? Perasaan kayaknya lo beli seperempat aja nggak mampu!" - digaplok author pake sendal jepit dagangan :D -

Author : "Yah.... ternyata gaplokan sendal jepit dari semua tokoh di fic ini membawa berkah juga.. makanya gue kumpulin trus gue simpen... nah, sekarang bisa gue jual!! Mau merek swallow, sky way, new era, ardiles, atau bahkan converse juga ada :D!!! Ehm... sendal jepit kayu bekasnya Jiraiya juga ada loch!!^^"

Zetsu : "Nggak... makasih! Gue cuma numpang lewat aja!!" - seraya berlalu -

'PLOOK' - Zetsu digaplok author pake sendal jepit kayunya Jiraiya -

Zetsu : "OI!! MAU GUE TELEN LO??!!! GINI-GINI GUE TUH KANIBAL TAUKK!!!"

—END—

Mohon side story gajelasnya dibaca juga… ahaha… promosi mode on *gaploked*


	10. Author Kena Dilema, minta vote dong!

**JENG JENG JENG.... TEEEEETTT TERETETETETEEEEEETTT.... BONUS DARI AUTHOOOOOORRRR!!!!  
**

**DeiDei : **"Bukan bonus!"

**Side Story of Little Story : Author kena dilema, minta vote dong!**

**Naruto ****© Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author kena dilema, minta vote dong! ****© Ceprutth DeiDei**

**DeiDei : **"Akhirnya, Little Story yang telah berlanjut selama ... bulan dengan ini telah selesai. Karena memang dari awalnya Little Story cuma sampe sasusaku selesai merit. Kepada para pembaca yang setia selama ini, saya sangat-sangat berterimakasih..."

**Narator : **"Heiii... harusnya gue masih ngomong dulu kan?"

**Sutradara : **"Saudara Ceprutth DeiDei, jangan main serobot dong! Camera belom on nih! Percuma ngomong banyak-banyak!"

**Narator : **"Berarti tadi gue ngomong juga sia-sia dong?

**Sutradara : ***ngangguk-nggangguk*

**DeiDei : **"Gomen... Narator-san... Sutradara-san..."

**Sutradara : **"Baiklah, mari kita ulang semua adegannya dari awal!"

—**setelah selama berpuluh-puluh menit bersiap-siap—**

**JENG JENG JENG.... TEEEEETTT TERETETETETEEEEEETTT.... BONUS DARI AUTHOOOOOORRRR!!!!  
**

**DeiDei : **"Bukan bonus!"

**Side Story of Little Story : Author kena dilema, minta vote dong!**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author kena dilema, minta vote dong! ****© Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Narator : Paris Hitam kembarannya Paris Hilton yang terdampar di Indonesia.**

**Sutradara : Christian Bauketek**

**DeiDei : **"Akhirnya, Little Story yang telah berlanjut selama ... bulan dengan ini telah selesai. Karena memang dari awalnya Little Story cuma sampe sasusaku selesai merit. Kepada para pembaca yang setia selama ini, saya sangat-sangat berterimakasih. Mulai sekarang ijinkanlah aku memasuki kehidupan pemalas yang kuimpikan. NO BODY CAN STOP THE KEHIDUPAN PEMALAS. Whehehehe...."

**Seseorang : **"Dasar payah si Ceprutth ini..."

**DeiDei : **"Kamu kaaaan.... ah—tidaaaaakkk!!! KAMU KAN KEPE—??!!!! SASUKEPE!!!"

**Sasukepe**** : **"Mank kenape? Nggak boleh ya?"

**Sakubita**** : **"Kamu lupa ya? Emang siapa yang bilang Little Story udah tamat? Jangan kecewakan para readers dan jangan harapkan hal mustahil seperti itu!"

**DeiDei : **"Kok bisa ada SaKubi juga?"

**Sasuk****epe : **"Nggak boleh ya? Ha? Ha? Ngajakin bini kan kagak nape-nape! Numpang terkenal!"

**DeiDei : **"Iya! Ampun! Kami minta votingnya dari para readers, mohon partisipasinya! Yang biasanya males ngereview kayak saya, kali ini juga harus ngereview atau kalau tidak, cerita ini akan saya hentikan!"

**Sasukepe & Saku****bita : **"Kenapa dia malah jadi ngancem gitu, ya...?"

**Pilihan ****voting :**

**a. Mending ditamatin aja!**

**b. Stop! Gue ga suka ama cerita****nya!**

**c. Udahlah! Fic yang gaje kayak gini dihentikan saja!**

**d. Hei! Kenapa nggak bikin fic yang lebih bermutu aja sih?**

**e. Tidaaaaaaaaaak!! Mata gue ga sanggup ****ngeliat apalagi ngebaca fic ancur kayak gini!! Stooopp!!!  
**

**f. ****Jelek ah! Nggak usah dilanjutin!**

**DeiDei : **"Baiklah, minta voting ya reader-san!!"

**Sak****ubita : **"Eeeeh... kayaknya ada yang salah ama pilihannya..."

**Sasuk****epe & DeiDei : **"Hah? Masa sih?"

**Kubita : **"Kok pilihannya negatif semua?"

**DeiDei : **"Masa iya?" – baca skenario – "Eh... ya juga sih.... "

**DeiDei : **"Maaf, ada kesalahan teknis, reader-san! Pilihannya kurang 2, yaitu g dan h..."

**g. ****Lanjutkan!**

**h. Lebih panjang lebih baik, jadi jangan ditamatin!**

**DeiDei : **"Voting ditunggu! Terimakasih!" – tepar diatas kasur sambil baca komik + ngemil + dengerin Chelsea Smile-nya BMTH –

**Sak****ubita : **"Tungguu!! Mau ngapaen lo?!"

**DeiDei : **"Leyeh-leyeh, leha-leha, santai-santai, mank nape?"

**Sasuk****epe : **"Kerjaan lo banyak tauuuk!! Masih ada Petualangan Gila Ala Chara Death Note, Paradise Cats, Keluarga Kere, Muge, Lost Memories, All My Life, NarutoBob UzumakiPants The Movie, dan proyek-proyek serta produk gagal yang lain..."

**DeiDei : **- kembali mengetik di depan layar kojing – "Aaaah... sibuk lagi sibuk lagi! Dasar Kepe ama Kubi payah!"

**Christian Bauketek**** : **"CUT!!!!"

**Paris Hitam : **"Sejak saat itu, kehidupan author pun tetep aja berantakan dan tidak terawat. Namun Kepe dan Kubi malah ikut menambah parah keadaan..."

**Sasukepe & Sakubita : **"Maksud looo...???"

**Paris Hitam : **"Ga ada maksud apa-apa. Cuma nambahin bagian endingnya doang!"

**Christian Bauketek : **"Percuma juga elo ngomong. Orang cameranya udah mati gara-gara baterenya abis!"

**DeiDei : **"Maksud looo...??? Emang sutradara-san ngerekamnya pake apa?"

**Christian Bauketek : **"Pake handycam."

**Paris Hitam : **"Ga modaaaaal...!"

**Sasukepe & Sakubita : **"Berarti yang tadi ga kesimpen juga dong?"

**Christian Bauketek : **"Yoyoi.."

**Sasukepe & Sakubita & DeiDei : **"Gue bakar looooo...!!!"

**Paris Hitam : **"Satu informasi lagi... nama Sasukepe dan Sakubita adalah gabungan antara nama chara Naruto dan nama kucing punya sepupu author. Sasuke + kepe = Sasukepe. Sakura + Kubita = Sakubita. Begitulah...!"

**Readers : **"Ga ada yang nanya kali!!!"


End file.
